Facing the One-Shots
by 20Kasai15
Summary: If you have read Facing the Past, Facing our Nightmares, and Facing the Darkness, then you have to read this! A collection of one-shots that I made based on my series! I really highly suggest you read those three before reading this! Some stories may not make sense otherwise.
1. Mysterious Hero

Well here is the first one-shot! _**VERY IMPORTANT**_ : If you guys haven't read my stories Facing the Past, Facing our Nightmares, and Facing the Darkness, then please read those three first otherwise some of these one shots may not make sense, like this first one for example. I hope you all like it. I'm a little embarrassed about the title. I didn't want to call it Facing the one-shots, but I figured it would be the best way for you people who like my other fnaf stories to know it was by me or something...plus I also wanted to show off how this is still technically tied in with my series.

 **So anyways, some of these will take place from my three stories, or some my be an AU from it. So...an AU of an AU...I guess...Oh and some may be longish while some are short. It just depends what comes to me really. And I will also give a short summary of each one shot before the story starts. And here is the first one!**

* * *

Summary: A young child named Mike goes to spend his day with his best friends, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy! But when he finds himself being picked on by a few other children, a mysterious figure shows up to save him

* * *

Mike happily ran into the pizzeria, instantly seeking out his best friends. His grandmother happily smiled at him as she closed the door to the building just as the little child ran up to the stage where Freddy and the gang were resting for a bit.

It was a slow day thankfully so the animatronics had time to just sit and relax while the kids played their games and ate pizza. Freddy sighed contently just before he felt small arms wrap around his leg tightly. Chuckling he looked down at the small child below. "Hello Mikey."

"Hi Freddy!" the boy yelled out grinning.

Chica bent down and patted the boy's head. "Oh, hello Mikey. I'm glad you're here today."

"Hi Chica!" Mike looked around curiously. "Where's Cupcake?"

"Oh Cupcake is sleeping on stage, see?" the yellow chicken pointed at the little plush cupcake on the stage.

Bonnie snorted as he walked off the stage. "Chica, that is just a silly stuffed toy. It can't sleep."

"Yes it can Bonnie! You just have no imagination."

The rabbit grinned before sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"Don't start you two..." Freddy warned smiling fondly at his family.

Mike giggled as he looked around again. "Hey Freddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Foxy?"

The bear chuckled and bent down to pat the boy's head like Chica did. "Oh, he's in Pirate's Cove. Do you want me to take you to him?"

Mike shook his head quickly. "No! I can do it by myself! I'm a big boy after all!"

"You sure are Mikey." Freddy chuckled again as he watched the boy run off.

Mike was walking through the halls rather fast, pushing past a few other kids who was running around. The little child went so fast, he didn't realize when he accidently stepped on a loose shoelace of his and fell face first on the ground.

The other kids around him began to laugh loudly at the boy who was already feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Stop laughing at me!"

"What a klutz!" one boy a bit older than Mike accused.

"Yeah, he's so stupid!" A girl agreed.

"You guys be quiet." a soft voice called out, silencing the laughter.

Everyone, including Mike turned to see a young boy who looked to be about seven with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a green and yellow stripped shirt and shorts as well as red shoes. His head was bent down, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Who are you?" one kid asked.

"It isn't nice to make fun of people..." the mysterious boy said softly.

"Why do you care?"

"..." the mysterious boy didn't say anything, just gave a very faint smirk. Just then the lights began to flicker on and off wildly. The other kids gasped in shock and fright as they looked up as the flickering increased dramatically until finally there was a loud crash just as the lights shattered, sending down shards of glass on the surprised kids.

They all screamed, except the mysterious boy and Mike, and ran away in fright.

The mysterious boy chuckled as he stepped closer. "Some people get scared too easily. If only they seen what I have...then they would know fear."

Mike looked at the boy in awe. "Who are you?"

Finally the other boy lifted up his head, to reveal glowing red eyes. Mike gasped in fear as he backed away slowly. "...You can call me Nick." was all the boy said before he vanished without a trace.

Mike looked around confused, his young mind not able to process what he just seen.

"Mikey?"

The boy turned his head just in time to see Foxy step out in the hall way.

The pirate fox gasped in shock when he saw his favorite boy on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. "Mikey! Are ye alright!?"

"I-I'm fine Captain Foxy."

The animatronic knelt down and checked the child for any injury. "...It looks like ya be alright...What happened lad?"

"I...I don't know..."

From the ceiling, Nick watched the boy he helped get taken away by Foxy to the Cove. He couldn't think about why he wanted to help the child. Something in him just told him to take action when the other kids began to pick on him.

"Uh...boss?"

Nick glanced behind him to see the four other ghosts behind him. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Don't you want to prepare for when the night guard comes in tonight. I hear we got a new one again."

The older ghost cast one last glance at the door the boy and animatronic went into before back at the others. "Alright, let's go."

Shawn nodded his head as he vanished along with the others. Nick was left as he stared emotionlessly at the space in front of him. A small smirk played on his face. "I wonder if I will meet that kid again someday?" he muttered, not knowing why he actually wanted that to happen before he vanished from sight like the others.

* * *

 **See! Nick and Mike actually met a long time ago. This is true to my story, but the both of them sort of forgot during the years after that. Mike still remembers being saved by a boy, but he's forgotten the name and the fact that he is...well a GHOST! But you know how kids can be. So yeah, now you know even more of Nick and Mike's relationship. Aw, those two are just great brothers, don't you think?**


	2. Lazy Afternoon

**Second one-shot is now up! Enjoy! Also I will update the next chapter of Facing the Darkness soon, but I'm stuck with the end a bit. The more I re-read it, the more I don't like it so I'm trying to find a way to write out what happens at the moment. Hopefully I will get it up before tomorrow. If it isn't up tonight, I will definitely get it up before the day is over tomorrow for a fact! I'm a little stressed out since I'm preparing for college now. In fact, I'm signing up for classes and going on a tour tomorrow at my college.**

 **But basically what I'm trying to say is the next chapter for Facing the Darkness will be up soon! Either tonight or sometime tomorrow! And before I forget, I might have to put off Facing the Truth and Dares for a couple of days too. All my stress if piling up on me and it's affecting me a bit too much. So one of the stories will be put on hold and I'm sorry, but it will probably be the truth and dare one. But it won't be long before I return to it. I promise! Just a few days maybe...at least until I am no longer stressed out.**

 **Well anyways, enjoy this little one shot.**

* * *

Summary: Spring goes to relax for the evening, when two teenage boys decide to start up a conversation with him.

* * *

Spring sighed as he leaned on a chair by the stage. The diner was empty save for his older brother Fredbear, but the other animatronic was currently back stage doing something that Spring could care less about. Which is why the rabbit didn't bother asking his brother what he was doing or if he even needed help with anything.

Just then the front door opened up, the sound of a bell ringing echoed around the silent room. Spring cracked an eye open to see two teenage boys walking in. "Hey there guys."

The youngest teen grinned and ran over to him. "Hey there Spring. What's up?"

"Nothing much Luke. Just trying to relax here."

"Man, you are so lazy for a robot."

"Hey, you try taking care of a room full of kids every day." Spring defended.

The other teen shuddered. "Ugh, I don't think I could handle that..."

"Haha, Danny, you would be better suited then I would." Spring chuckled patting the teen on the head as he sat down.

"Ah come on. Don't pat my head. You know I hate that."

The rabbit grinned fondly at the teen before moving to pick up his guitar that was resting next to him. The two boys watched with content smiles as Spring lazily strummed on the instrument.

"Hey Spring?" Daniel spoke up after a while.

"Huh?"

"Do...do you think you could teach me how to play the guitar one day?"

Spring's eye widened for a brief second before grinning in amusement. "I don't know Danny. You have thin dainty hands. I don't think you can handle something as awesome as a guitar."

"Hey! I do not! I can so handle a guitar!"

"Oh really?" the rabbit challenged. He hesitated before handing the boy his guitar. "You break this you're dead by the way. But anyways, show me what you can do then?"

Daniel nervously held the guitar in his hands, glancing at his snickering cousin before sighing. "Uh...alright..." He carefully mimicked how Spring would hold the instrument before strumming it.

A loud and painful screech came from the guitar and the three flinched at the noise before Spring and Luke burst out laughing.

"Sh-shut up! That's why I want to learn!"

"Haha, maybe you should just stick to writing. Which reminds me..." Spring took his guitar back and set it down. "What's the latest master piece from you Danny?"

The future killer blushed as he shook his head. "I...I'm not done with the short story I'm writing. I rather not say anything about it until I'm done."

The rabbit chuckled. "Now ya got me curious. Can't wait to read it pal."

"Danny's sure to become a great writer some day." Luke grinned.

"Just like you're going to become a great technician one day Luke." Spring added patting the boy on the back. He chuckled. "I just know you two will do great things some day."

"Haha, thanks Spring. You're awesome! Right Danny?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"How about that you're cleaning duty for the rest of the night..." a voice spoke up.

The three looked up at the stage to see a smirking Fredbear staring at them.

"What the hell are you talking about Goldie Locks?"

"I'm talking about that you made a mess in the kitchen before the day was over. I promised the workers that _you_ would take care of it."

"WHAT!?" Spring shouted, glaring at his brother.

"Look, I'm busy cleaning up the backstage...which was your mess too by the way, so just do this one thing for me?"

The rabbit grumbled before reluctantly getting up. "...fine..."

"Have fun cleaning Spring!" Danny laughed.

"Haha, his name fits that job too well!" Luke laughed. "Get is, _spring cleaning!?"_

The two teens laugh loudly as the rabbit glares at them.

"Shut it you!" he yells, before glumly walking away.

* * *

 **And there was a little peak in the past before Daniel snapped and went crazy. He was just a regular teen who actually wanted to be a writer one day. And Spring was actually nice to them. In a way...**

 **I might do other stories that show how close Spring and Golden were with Daniel and Luke. I don't know, we'll see. But I hope you guys liked this one.**

 **Oh and because I'm so nice...here is a little preview of the next one-shot. I may keep doing previews like this from now on. We'll see. Don't be shocked though if I do or don't though...**

 **Preview for next one-shot: " _The young boy's eyes widened in awe when he saw the tiny round face of his new brother. The baby had small tuffs of purple hair that just barely poked out from his soft skull and large round magenta eyes that were locked on Spring in curiosity."_**

 **That's right! (Or in case you couldn't figure out...)The next one will be an AU! Which means it is just an AU of an AU. *mind blown***


	3. The New Baby

**Okay, here is the next one shot! This one is so far one of my favorites...even though there is currently only one other one-shot you guys haven't seen. But still, I just love this one. Mostly because I made some of the animatronics human and not just human...I made them cute little kids! AW! I think the only thing cuter would be plushy versions of the animatronics...which reminds me...*looks at ScottGames* AW! I'm sorry, but have any of you guys seen the latest update on Scott's website! It's a plushy Springtrap! And apparently he is named Plushtrap. I'm sorry to Scott, but how can I be scared of something that looks like a baby. If that thing does have a jumpscare I hope it's one creepy one otherwise I'm just going to go 'Aw' when I see it.**

 **Other than the slight cuteness it's definitely my favorite teaser so far. So much so that I want to throw in Plushtrap somehow in my story! Hmm...maybe a one-shot...Oh so many new ideas! Yay!**

 **But yeah...I decided to post this before I left to go visit the college I'm going to. I'll be back before the end of the day, so I may post one more one-shot then, but I'm not sure. I have the next one already typed out, but I may wait to post it later...we'll see.**

 **So I'll shut up now about college and mostly Plushtrap, and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: Spring isn't too happy about having another little brother in the family. He completely refuses the baby completely. Maybe new baby Bonnie can change his mind though.

* * *

The man led his three sons in the room slowly. The eldest son, Fredbear walked in first. He had soft golden hair that curled up slightly at the ends. Thanks to his golden hair, everyone called him Golden from time to time. He glanced back at his younger brothers who were being lightly pushed in by their father.

Spring came in next. He was the second oldest. He had blond hair like his older brother, but his was a darker shade that almost had a greenish tint to it. He had a deep frown on his face as he stepped deeper in the room.

He was holding hands with the youngest boy. A young toddler named Freddy. Freddy looked very similar to his oldest brother Fredbear. Same facial features, and same shade of blue eyes, unlike Spring's forest green eyes. The only difference was his shaggy brown hair. He was being led in by his brother while sucking on his pacifier that had a picture of a bear on it.

Their father led them over to the hospital bed where their mother laid, cradling a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Fredbear was the first to be lifted up by his dad. The oldest boy lightly crawled closer to his mother to see the little bundle in her arms. "Is that him?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh. Meet your new little brother Bonnie."

Spring scoffed, letting go of Freddy so he could cross his arms. The little toddler plopped down on the ground when he lost his support. "Keh...that's a stupid name..."

"Well Spring, we were originally going to name you that, you know?" his mother grinned kindly.

"It's still a stupid girly name..."

The father rolled his eyes as he patted Spring's head before picking up Freddy. He carried the toddler over on the other side of the bed and placed him by his mother's side. "Can you say hello to your new brother Freddy?"

The toddle giggled. "Hehwo!" he muffled through his pacifier.

"Close enough..." the dad laughed, patting Freddy on the head. He walked back over to Spring who backed away instantly.

"I don't want to see the new baby..."

"Spring, aren't you happy to have a new brother?"

"No! I'm not!"

Their mother sadly looked at her second son. "Spring sweetie, you're going to hurt your new brother's feelings."

"I don't care! I hate the baby!" The boy felt tears form in his eyes as he sat on the ground, pouting angrily.

"Come on son. Please meet Bonnie. I bet he will love to see you."

"No."

His dad sighed. "Fine...if you won't come to Bonnie..." he walked over and picked up the newborn. Carefully he walked over to his angry son and squatted down. "...then Bonnie will come to you."

Spring glared darkly at the wrapped up baby. "I don't want to see him!"

"Well too bad. Bonnie wants to say hi." The man tilted the baby carefully to show off his face for the first time to Spring.

The young boy's eyes widened in awe when he saw the tiny round face of his new brother. The baby had small tuffs of purple hair that just barely poked out from his soft skull and large round magenta eyes that were locked on Spring in curiosity.

Baby Bonnie stared at his new brother for a moment before a loud giggle broke out. He reached out for his brother happily, still giggling up a storm.

The parents' eyes widened in joy. "Oh my. Bonnie is laughing for the first time!" the mother cheered.

"He must really like you Spring."

The second oldest child cautiously lifted a hand, holding it close to his brother. The baby instantly grasped on of his fingers, holding onto it tightly. "His hand is tiny..."

"Yes. Don't you remember? Freddy's hand was that tiny too when you met him."

"I don't really remember..." Spring admitted. He looked back at the baby before up at his dad. "Ca...can I hold him?"

The man smirked. "But I thought you didn't like the baby."

"I-I never said that!" Spring shouted, blushing slightly.

His dad chuckled. "Well...you're still pretty small...but here..." he carefully stood up and looked around. His eyes landed on a nearby chair and he gestured for his son to sit down. Spring did so quickly, waiting patiently as possible.

"Now, you have to be very careful." the man warned. "You have to keep Bonnie's head up alright?"

"Alright!" the boy said eagerly.

Very slowly and gently, the man lowered Bonnie into Spring's arms. The young boy stared happily at his new brother, a wide smile spreading over his face.

"I'm holding him! Look Mommy!"

"I see honey."

Golden pouted. "I want to hold the baby too!"

The mother chuckled and hugged her oldest son. "You can be next dear."

Spring didn't pay anyone else any more attention. He was too fascinated by his new brother. "Hi Bonnie."

The baby blinked before giggling again while reaching for his brother's face.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I will protect you no matter what. Because I'm your cool big brother. Unlike the other two weirdos." He lowered his head and Bonnie instantly placed his small hands on Spring's face. "...I love you." Spring said softly before kissing his new brother on the head.

The parents happily stared at their son, their dad sneakily taking a picture of the scene.

Golden watches his brothers while pouting. "Okay can I hold the baby _now!?_ "

* * *

 **AW! No matter what, Spring loves his family. And I believe he has a secret soft spot on Bonnie, which I've shown off a few times before. But a child Spring is much more willing to show his emotions than and adult (or really an animatronic) Spring.**

 **I might do a few more AUs like this one with the other characters. I already have one in mind that features the ghost children. That is all I will say. But I will give you a preview of the next one-shot!**

 **Preview of next one-shot: _"Chicky chuckled, a small grin forming on her face. 'Believe it or not, there was a time when Fred and Bon-Bon actually got along.'"_**

 **And there you have it! I hope you all are excited to read the next one. So until next time! Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Best Friends

**Here is the next one-shot. I hope you all are enjoying these. I know I am at least. So yeah, this one will feature Bon-Bon and Fred mostly. I'll be honest, I just love those two. Especially Bon-Bon. Out of all the animatronic, I would have to say he's my favorite. In fact my top three animatronics are him, Springtrap, then Bonnie. I don't know why I love the rabbits so much. I just do. And even though I don't know anything about the small plushy version of Springtrap...(If you guys don't know what I'm talking about check out ScottGames or just look up Plushtrap) but I just love him already. So much that I typed up a small one-shot that I might post in this or just as a separate story. I don't know yet. Or it will join my collection of fanfiction I will never post on here. ...You'd guys would be surprised by how many stories I have that I won't post.**

 **So anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: After questioned about why he is always mean to Bon-Bon, Fred decides to tell of a time when he was genuinely nice to the blue rabbit.

* * *

Bon-Bon grinned in the mirror as he brushed over his fur for the tenth time that night. "Beautiful!" he commented before deciding to walk out of the bathroom, brush in hand. "Ah, it sure is amazing having such amazing and gorgeous fur." He playfully ran his hand over the longer fur on his head. "Of course, how would my fur not be the best compared to the others and their..." he gagged at the idea. "...sticky and clumpy fur. Gah, how could they not take care of it like I do with mine."

"Because we're not all freaks like you."

Bon-Bon turned his head to see his leader, Fred, staring at him a large smirk playing on his face.

"Ugh...what do you want this time Fred dear..."

"You know I question why you call me 'fatso' half of the time and 'dear' the other half of the time." the bear mussed, chuckling.

"I call everyone dear when I'm in a good mood. But 'Fatso' is reserved for you when you tick me off. And considering how I call you that a lot or some other form of the name, it just shows how often I get angry at you..."

"Oh Bon-Bon. You hurt me so much, you know? You know you'll never become a proper lady if you keep insulting me and getting angry like that."

"For the _last_ time! I'm. A. Boy!"

"And I. Am. Not. Fat." Fred copied the rabbit's tone.

Bon-bon scoffed, tossing his brush in the air before catching it. "You know what? I'm not in the mood to deal with you now. I'm feeling pretty relaxed after brushing my fur, so don't ruin it for me bear."

"But what if I want to?"

"Well I don't care. I want to spend the rest of the night in peace." With that said Bon-Bon marched away and to the door that lead to the show room. The second he opened it however a large slice of pizza came hurtling at him. The slice smashed into his chest, before plopping to the ground. The hit left a large greasey pizza sauce mess on his fur.

Fred sighed, mentally counting down. '3...2...1-'

And just like that, the young rabbit bolted from his spot, running past Fred to the bathroom once again. He smirked and leaned on the wall. "Hey Bon-Bon, you went into the wrong bathroom. The girl's bathroom is on the other side."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN FAT BEAR!"

"...I'm shutting up because I want to..." Fred muttered before turning around and leaving the furious rabbit alone. When he walked into the show room he saw a guilty looking Chica and Foxy.

"Is Bon-Bon alright?" Chica nervously asked.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine. He's gotten worse stains out of his fur before." Fred sat down near them. "Can I ask why a pizza suddenly went hurtling at him though?"

"It be our faults..." Foxy admitted. "Chica and I were playing and a slice of pizza got stuck in me hook. I went to fling it off and well..." he gestured to the general area Bon-Bon was at.

"Ah, I see. Well I tip my hat to you sailor."

"Why are you always so mean to Bon-Bon, Fred?" Chica asked confused.

Chicky chuckled a small grin forming on her face. "Believe it or not, there was a time when Fred and Bon-Bon actually got along." She smirked at her leader before facing the others again. "It was around the time you guys were shut down for a while and only moved at night when the kids possessed you."

"Really?" Foxy questioned.

Fred sighed. "Yeah...I guess there was a time we didn't fight. It kind of started about a week when you guys began to shut down randomly."

 _Bon-Bon sighed as he looked down at his dirt coated fur. "Man...it's going to take weeks to get this clean. Why can't kids be less...sticky?"_

 _"You just have to deal with it I guess girly."_

 _"Will you stop calling me that!?" Bon-Bon turned his head sharply to glare at the bear. "So I like to wear make-up and have long eyelashes. Doesn't make me girly."_

 _"It kind of does..."_

 _"You know that could be considered sexist." Bon-Bon grinned. "Chicky, aren't you offended!?"_

 _The chicken shrugged, not really paying attention to the two. "I don't care. As long as Fred doesn't look down on me just because I'm a girl, I won't say anything."_

 _Bon-Bon scoffs. "You know, you're not really helping me."_

 _"I'm tired of trying to help you. Everyday with you two is fighting, fighting, fighting! For just one day, can you boys try to get along? I'm sick of it." She looked over behind her. "Aren't you tired of it Mangy?"_

 _The white fox twitched slightly before nodding it's head. "Ye-yeah! It's like an old running gag that's worn off a long time ago."_

 _Bon-Bon rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I have to go."_

 _"Where do you think you're going. We have to clean up this place." Fred demanded._

 _The rabbit looked over his shoulders. "Hey, it's not my fault the human workers at getting lazy at their job. I have bigger things to worry about."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _The blue animatronic froze for a bit before shaking his head. "Things. Now see ya." he said before leaving the three alone._

 _About fifteen minutes passed by before Fred looked up from sweeping the floor. He glared at the door Bon-Bon walked out from. He sighed and leaned the broom on the wall. "Chicky, Mangle, keep working. Don't slack off while I'm gone."_

 _"Where are you going."_

 _"I'm not going to have that girly rabbit laze around while there is work to be done." was all he said before leaving the room._

 _He walked through the dark halls, looking from side to side for any sign of the rabbit. "Bon-Bon! Where are you!?"_

 _It wasn't until he passed the bathrooms did he stop. There was the sound of soft crying coming from the men's room. Fred raised a brow before walking in. What he found made him tense up._

 _Bon-Bon was on the ground, curled up in a small ball while crying softly on his knees._

 _"Toy-Bonnie?"_

 _The younger animatronic flinched at the sound, looking up slowly, his oily eyes locking with Fred's worried ones. "F-fred?"_

 _"What's wrong Bon-Bon?"_

 _The rabbit was thrown off by the sincere worried tone coming from the leader. He sniffled a bit, pulling out a small rag and dabbing at his eyes. "No-nothing. I'm fine..."_

 _"Toy-Bonnie..."_

 _Sighing, Bon-Bon hesitantly stood up. He looked away embarrassed for being caught before lifting up his arm. There was a smeared grey stain on his arm. "It wouldn't come off..."_

 _Fred furrowed his brows. "Why are you so upset about a little stain? It's not even that noticeable."_

 _"I...I hate it when my fur get's dirty. It...it takes all my willpower not to break down crying alright!" he looked away again, sighing. "I can't help it alright?"_

 _The bear was silent for a minute before sighing. "Why haven't you told us before Bon-Bon. If this is upsetting you so much we can-"_

 _"Oh please! I bet you are just going to use this to make fun of me even more!"_

 _"Bon-Bon, I wouldn't..." Fred trailed off, realizing if he were to have found out about this little secret in a different way, then yes, he would have teased the rabbit. Fred sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "...you're right Bon-Bon. But...but I won't. Not now."_

 _"Why not?" Bon-Bon questioned, glaring at his leader._

 _"Well..." Fred shrugged a bit. "Because I know this makes you cry."_

 _The rabbit's eyes widened at the statement, not believing what he was hearing from the bear. "Wh-what?"_

 _"If getting your fur dirty makes you_ this _upset, then I will hold back, alright?"_

 _"B-but...why...huh!?"_

 _"Look, I know you just get irritated when I call you a girl or something. I'm pretty sure you never shed one tear because of that, am I right?"_

 _"Well...yeah, but-"_

 _"But this..." he walks closer and grabs the rabbit's arm, pointing out the grey stain. "If this is making one of my family members so upset that they would cry, then I won't tease." He took the rag from Bon's other hand. "I will help instead."_

 _The younger animatronic's mouth hung open when he watched his leader run the rag under some water from the sink before carefully moving over to the stain. And in a matter of minutes the fur was once again a bright blue._

 _Smiling proudly, he locked eyes with the rabbit. "There. See? It's that easy. The way you must have been cleaning it, you were accidently rubbing it in more. Try the way I did it from now on, alright Bon-Bon?"_

 _"...I-"_

 _"No need to thank me. Just what a leader should do. Help out his people with their problems, ya know?"_

 _Bon-Bon was silent for a while before a warm smile broke across his face. "Thanks anyways Fred."_

 _The bear's monotone expression doesn't really change before he shrugs and tosses the rag in the air. "Whatever."_

 _The rabbit clumsily caught it as it floated closer to him._

 _"Let's get moving, alright? We still have to clean up. We have to keep this place in tip-top shape, especially until next week at least."_

 _"Why? What's happening next week?"_

 _"Didn't you hear? We're getting a night guard for the first time. We want to leave a good impression on him, right? Oh, and while I'm thinking of it, Scott's supposed to come by and update our A.I. chips. He said something about updating our night mode or something like that..."_

 _"I see." Bon-Bon closed the door to the bathroom as he followed his leader out to the show room._

Fred shrugged as he finished the story. "Ever since then, we were nice to each other. But..." He trailed off, chuckling softly. "During that week, Chicky and Mangle found out about his secret and then we just started messing with each other again after that. Bon-Bon didn't even bother hiding his discomfort either. He would just freak out like he does now." Fred sighed. "And then our night modes were screwed up and we started acting weird at night so...I guess Bon-Bon and I just lost the time to be nice and just stayed with the teasing instead, I guess..."

Chicky sighed. "Well that short week of you two getting along was amazing. I miss it."

"Sorry sweetie..." Bon-Bon's voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see the annoyed rabbit walking in again. "But it's gone."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know..."

The rabbit smirked and sat next to Fred. "Now I can finally relax. No one bug me. That means you Fred."

"Right, right." the bear chuckled, closing his eyes. "You have so little faith in me sometimes."

"Hmm..." the rabbit hummed, to tired to pay attention really. When the others cleared away, leaving only the two, Bon-Bon cracked an eye open. "...By the way, thanks for that tip on removing the stains. It helps a lot..."

Fred didn't open his eyes but smirked. "No problem. It's a gentleman's code to help a lady after all..."

"Why you..."

The bear could only laugh when Bon-Bon began to hit him as hard as he could. The faintest of smiles began to form on the rabbit's face.

Freddy chuckled and shook his head at them from the stage. "You know Chicky, I think they do still get along. Them 'fighting' like that is just their way to show it."

Chicky rolled her eyes, grinning happily at the two. "You know what Freddy? I think you're right." She smiled wider when she noticed her two other band members break out in laughter together. "...In fact...I think they really are best friends..."

* * *

 **And there you have it! See, the two actually are friends! I really see them as great friends. I'm sure some of you have that person in your life that you tease, but you still really care for them, right? Well that is basically how to describe Fred and Bon-Bon's relationship. I find it cute really for some reason.**

 **And also, I really just love the idea that Bon-Bon hates getting dirty. Even though it makes him cry when it does happen to him. I originally typed up this one-shot just to explain why he loved his fur clean and it turned into this instead. Not that I'm complaining. I love showing off Bon-Bon's and Fred's friendship when I can. But they fight to easily so it's hard! *sighs* Oh well. We just have to treasure the moments when they get along even more then, I guess.**

 **So that's basically it. So I'll shut up and let you see the preview for the next one-shot.**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"'Oh! Is it your birthday little girl?" a mocking voice asked. Kasai tenses up and twirls her head to see a smirking...blue rabbit?"_**

 **Yep! It's my birthday! (Not really! But in that one-shot it will be. The next one was actually inspired by an event that happened to me with Noah and it turned into...well I won't say. I'll keep you guys guessing. So until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	5. Birthday!

**And here is the next chapter! Now this one was inspired by an event that happened on my birthday with Noah. And I'm going to go ahead and say...I'm a Valentine's Baby...So yeah, last Valentines Day actually, Noah promised me he would take me out on a romantic dinner...and instead he actually took me to a pizzeria place. Gatti's pizza in case you're wondering. So there weren't any animatronics, but there was a lot of games we played together. ...Yeah wasn't he _romantic_ dinner like he said, but we still had fun together and he even won me a prize, so there's that. (just so you know, I wasn't upset with him or anything. He does these little fake out romantic dates a lot actually. So much so I don't even get shock anymore. It's more funny then annoying) **

**But anyways when he reminded me of that, I decided to use that as inspiration on this one-shot. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: When a teenage girl is tricked to go into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on her birthday, she ends up having a conversation with an unlikely person.

* * *

The young teenage girl laughed happily as she felt her boyfriend lead her through the streets. There was a blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't peak to see where the boy was taking her. It was currently Valentines Day and the two decided to spend the entire day together. "Come on Noah! Tell me where we are going!?"

"Almost there Kasai. Just you wait." The young boy grinned widely when he saw the building he promised to have a romantic dinner with his girlfriend of almost one year. When they arrived in front of the doors he grabbed the back of her blindfold. "Alright..." he flung it off. "Happy Valentines Day!"

Kasai's excited smile instantly fell when she got a good look at the restaurant. "...Noah..."

"Yep!"

"...Please tell me this is a joke..."

In front of the two was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Young children could be seen crowding around in the inside with their parents sitting at the tables eating pizza. There were a few heart shaped decorations around, but they were scattered and the decorations of the animatronics could be seen more instead.

"Nope! This is where we will have our date!"

Kasai felt her eye twitch before swiftly turning on her heals. "Nope..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Noah quickly grabbed his girlfriend by the hand before wrapping his arms around her. With a quick tug, he lifted her up in the air and forced her back to the doors. "Come on! This is not only going to be our date night, but also..."

Kasai happened to hear a birthday song being sang by the animatronics and paled. "Oh no!"

"You're birthday party!"

"Noah! I am not celebrating our date night _and_ my birthday in a children's pizzeria!"

"Yes you are!" the boy laughed, setting the girl down. "Huh, looks like there is another birthday party going on. Sweet! Maybe we can swipe some cake!"

"Nope." Kasai states again, going to walk away.

"Let's go get a table!" Noah once again grabbed the girl by the waist and lifted her up. Kasai pouts, but other than that doesn't show any sign of breaking away from the boy. He carried her to one of the employees who greeted them kindly.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

"Thank you. Party of two!" Noah grinned. The waitress leads them to a small table, thankfully a bit away from the kids. The boy is quick to order the type of pizza and drinks before getting up. "I'll be back babe!"

Kasai rolls her eyes, leaning her head on her hand. "No you won't..."

"Oh how do you know tha-OH look arcade games!" the boy excitedly ran and began playing.

The girl sighs. "Idiot already forgot whatever it was he was going to do..." She shrugs. "Oh well. It was probably tell someone it was my birthday so those animatronic things have to sing that stupid song again..."

"Oh! Is it your birthday little girl?" a mocking voice asked. Kasai tenses up and twirls her head to see a smirking...blue rabbit?

The light blue rabbit with red rosy cheeks and purple eyelids was giving her a teasing look as he leaned on the table. "Do you want me to inform Freddy and the others to sing you a song sweetie?"

"...How is an animatronic talking to me like that?" the teen questions.

"Oh, don't talk like I can't hear you. I can reply to whatever it is you say, just like a normal human."

"Uh huh...So tell me Miss Rabbit.

" _Mister_! I'm a boy!"

Kasai blinks. "Really?" She eyes the animatronic. "You sure?"

"Positive!"

She tilts her head before smirking. "So then tell me, how does genders work with animatronics. I mean, I highly doubt you have...proof...of what you are..."

If he could, the rabbit would blush. "For your information, it's programmed in our A.I. I _know_ I'm a boy. In fact, there is only two females out of all the animatronics, and that would be Chica, the chicken on stage, and Chicky, the other chicken somewhere else. ...Probably in the kitchen trying to steal some pizza..."

"So what's your name boy?"

"Hmph...Bon-Bon."

The girl bursts our laughing. "That's such a girl's name!"

"No it isn't! My full name is Toy Bonnie and-"

"Bonnie is a girl's name!" Kasai laughs again.

"You shut your mouth girl! What's your name then!?"

"Kasai."

"Tch, what kind of name is that?"

"It's my name!" (not really. Ha). She rolls her eyes. "And it's better than yours. You're only named Toy Bonnie because 'Bonnie' happens to sound like 'bunny.'"

"So what if that is true?" Bon-Bon sneers. He pulls out a chair and sits on it. "So why are you here all alone anyways? Couldn't find a date for valentines day? Aw, poor little birthday girl."

"Shut up! My idiot boyfriend is over there playing a game." She points out the teenage boy who was entranced by said game.

"Ha! He finds a little video game more entertaining then you. You must be really dull then."

"Shut up rabbit! He get's distracted easily. And when he plays a game, nothing can get him away until he dies too many times."

"Heh, I see. So why did he take you here of all places? It's not exactly a romantic place."

"That's what I'm saying..." the girl sighs. "But I shouldn't be surprised or upset. Because he's already done a lot for me today. Gave me a few gifts, then we watched a movie together, and we hung out at the park..." she sighs again. "I should be surprise he _didn't_ start out acting like this."

Noah gives out a loud shout of joy when he beat a level.

Kasai chuckles. "This is just the kind of guy he is. Childish, but the biggest sweet heart."

Bon-Bon grins. "Aw, so sweet." He leans his head on his hand, much like the girl. "I'll admit, I love seeing cute couples. It's rare around here, but when they do pop up, I can't help but admire them."

"A big romantic, huh?"

"Oh yes. I especially love Valentines Day."

"So do you have a special someone? Do animatronics even date."

Bon-Bon shrugs. "I suppose we could, but we are all a big family here. And like I said, the only girls are the two chickens here." He sighs. "And besides, even if there were an equal amount of girls and boys here, I'd still stay single. I may love romance, but I'm not the dating type...I think."

Kasai chuckles. "Whatever you say Bon-Bon. So I'm guessing the other animatronics act on their own free will too?"

"Oh yeah. But since we all have to act like stupid childish cartoon characters, people just think we are mindless creatures. I only break character when I'm alone, but for some reason I felt like doing that for you."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, as long as I keep an eye out on the kids, it shouldn't matter. Besides, the leader out of all the animatronics is Freddy up there and he's too busy to care what we do-"

"Bon-Bon!"

We both jump in shock when a smaller yet, rounder bear walks up behind us. He is dressed similarly to Freddy, but he has the same rosy cheeks as Bon-Bon. Said rabbit groans. "Oh great...what do you want now Fatso..."

"I need you to get back to work."

"The kids are fine. And besides, I'm having a delightful conversation with my new friend here."

"I don't care. Work first!"

Bon-Bon sighs. "Excuse Mr. Tyrant there. He forgets what it's like to have fun."

"Toy Bonnie, I'm warning you now." He sighs and looks at the Kasai. "I'm telling you, this girl is just trouble." he smirks, pointing at Bon-Bon.

"Boy! I'm a boy!"

"Girl." the bear grins before frowning. "Now get back to work."

Bon-Bon sighs. "Fine..." He smiles at the teen. "Well it was nice talking to you Kasai. Good luck with that boyfriend of yours."

"Yeah, see ya Bon-Bon."

The two wave goodbye before the two animatronics leave. Once they are gone, she sighs and get up, walking over to Noah.

Once she is by him, she leans on his side. "So how's it going?"

"Great! And now that you're here, my luck just increased." He quickly pecks his girlfriend on the cheek. "Love you by the way."

She smiles and hugs the boy, returning the kiss. "Love you too."

Bon-Bon smiles from where he was at. "Aw, so cute!"

* * *

 **Ugh...I can't believe I added that part at the end with Noah and me *so embarrassed!* ...but I figured I'd show that we ended up hanging out together like we actually did at Gatti's. So yeah...this was really just an excuse for me to type up a conversation between me and my favorite animatronic, Bon-Bon! But I'm still happy with it. I might do more one-shots that I'm in, or not. I don't know. But anyways, it's time to show off the next preview! Mostly because I can't think of what else to say. Probably because I'm embarrassed by this one-shot slightly.**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"NICKY!" A young voice shouted._**

 ** _Nick smirked and bent down just as a small child ran into his arms. "Hey, hey! Mikey! How are you today?"_**

 **Wait? ...Last I checked Nick was the small child and Mike was the grown up...*loud dramatic gasp* This must mean we have another AU of my AU! *mind is blown again* Hehe, hope you guys are eager to check it out!**


	6. Big Brother Nick

Last of my updates for the day! I don't know if I'll update anything tomorrow even though I totally could since I already have a few things ready. But we'll see. This is just a way to apologize for the sadness in my Facing the Darkness story. I won't say anything in case there is someone who hasn't read the latest update yet.

So anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Summary: A young teen by the name of Nick goes in early for his job as a night guard for the popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But before he can get started a small child goes to talk to him.

* * *

The young teen sighed as he walked into the pizzeria. It was night time and the man had his shift as the night guard. "Here we go..." he mumbled.

"Nick!"

The young adult looked up, smiling as he looked at the animatronic that approached him. "Hey Freddy."

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I figured I should." Nick said, slinging the bag he was carrying on a table. "I know the place isn't closed yet, but I figured if I came early I would run into..."

"NICKY!" A young voice shouted.

Nick smirked and bent down just as a small child ran into his arms. "Hey, hey! Mikey! How are you today?"

The young boy named Mike giggled. "Great! Granny let me stay here all day just so I can see you! And thanks to that I got to spend the entire day with Freddy, and Chica, and Bonnie, and Foxy!"

"Really?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah! Freddy let me sing a song with him on stage! I wasn't nervous at all!"

"Yeah," Bonnie chuckled. "That full minute of you stuttering and freezing up was definitely not nerves."

"Shh! Don't tell Nicky that!"

The night guard laughed. "I'm sure you were great Mikey."

"Yeah! And then Bonnie gave me a lesson on how to play the guitar! And then Chica and I made a pizza together! And then Foxy and I played in Pirate's Cove!"

"Wow! That's great Mikey! I'm so glad to hear you had a fun day."

"I did! And now I got to see you!" Mike hugged the young man tightly. "You are an awesome big brother Nicky!"

"Hehe, I'm not really your brother Mike. You know that."

The child pouted. "So...so we can't be brothers?"

"Eh..." Nick nervously glanced down at the boy as his eyes seemed to grow bigger as they began to tear up. "No, of course we're brothers! I was just joking."

"Really!?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Mike cheered, hugging the night guard closely. "I love you big brother."

Nick chuckled and hugged the boy closer. "Love you too little brother."

Freddy shook his head as he smiled at the two before glancing behind him to see Mike's grandmother walking over. She smiled at the sight before clearing her throat. "Mikey, it's time to go honey."

"Aw. Can't I spend the night here Granny!? Please!"

"No, it's really late. Say goodnight to your friend."

"Fine..." He pouted and looked up at the man again. "Night Nicky..."

"Night Mikey. You be good to your Granny, okay?"

"Okay! I will!"

The grandmother smiled as she took the child from the night guards arms. "You be safe tonight Nick."

"Oh I will ma'am. Don't worry. I mean, what's the worse thing that could happen at Freddy's?" he chuckled as the family walked out the door, Mike waving happily while resting his head on his grandmother's shoulder.

* * *

 **Short, but still to the point! I hope you guys liked this. So yeah, I've been doing some math in my head and realized Nick would be almost twenty actually when Mike was a child. And if I did my math right (probably didn't) Mike is actually close to the same age as the five other children. But be clear that I'm not great at even simple math, and I also didn't double check, but the point is! Nick would be almost twenty when Mike was a kid. Old enough to get a job. Don't know why he would pick the night shift since he would still be in school, heh, maybe Nick skips school if he had the chance.**

 **But lets just ignore all that and get to the point! Nick is the grown up and Mike is the cute child! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while now. So there you have it! A little role reversal I guess.**

 **So yeah, I guess I'll just so the next preview.**

 **Preview of next one-shot: _"Tyler looked up just in time to see paramedics cover a small child's body with a white blanket. A dark red color instantly staining parts of it..."_**

 ***sad sigh* I thought I would send in the sad one-shot next time since I already forced you all to suffer with my other story. And in case you have forgotten because I don't mention him a lot, Tyler is Nick's older brother. So...I think you all can figure out what will happen in the next one-shot. I'm just...gonna*walks away to cry on bed* Why so much sadness!?**


	7. Tyler's Sorrow

**Who's ready for more sadness!? Yes, this one is a bit sad. I actually cried a little while typing this. But for some reason I had the urge to type this plot up. And now I can spread my sadness to you guys once again! Hahahahaha!**

 **But there is good news. I will post a happier one-shot soon and I will also post the next chapter of my truth and dare story too. And eventually, after that, the next chapter of Facing the Darkness will come up. I'm still fixing up the next chapter of that, so that one will have to wait longer.**

 **So I'll shut up now and let you all read this one-shot! Enjoy! Also in case you all forget, even though I did remind you last chapter...Tyler is Nick's brother! I'm sure most of you remember, but I figured I'd tell you since he's not that important to the story after all.**

* * *

Summary: After his younger brother ran off, Tyler goes searching for him. But when he does find him, will the teen be prepared?

* * *

[30 years ago]

Tyler huffed as he ran down the street, desperately looking for his younger brother who ran off earlier after the two siblings got in a fight. "Nick!" he screamed. "Nick! Where the hell are you!?"

Stopping to catch his breath he swirled his head in circles desperate to find the little boy. "Damn it...Where the hell is he!? Mom's gonna kill me if I don't find him soon." Groaning he went to cross the street, but just then a purple car came speeding away. Tyler flinched, glaring at the vehicle as it passed by. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped, before crossing the road. He then once again began running down the streets, keeping a sharp eye out for the small boy.

That's when he heard it. Loud sirens. "Was there an accident?" the teen questioned, realizing he was running closer to the noise. Soon, the very popular restaurant, Fazbear's Family Diner, came into view. Tyler stopped as he looked at the large crowd surrounding the place. "Huh? What could have happened there? Was a kid hurt or something?" Just then a thought occurred to him. "Hey! Maybe Nick ran in there before this mess. He might be around."

He shoved his way through the crowd, eyeing the few kids he passed by. All of them were crying loudly as they clung to their mothers who were also crying while shaking in fear. "Jeez...what happened here?" he asked out loud.

A woman heard him and turned to face him. "A...a child was...was..."

Tyler placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay ma'am. What happened?"

She wiped her eyes and sighed shakily. "There was a child murdered just outside the diner."

The young teen felt his eyes widen in shock. "What!?"

"The poor boy. No one knows who did it. The culprit ran off before anyone discovered the body."

Tyler suddenly felt a lump in his throat. "...this kid...what did he look like?" 'Please don't be...'

She shook her head. "I didn't see his face. But...but he was wearing a green and yellow stripped shirt."

Tyler's whole world froze. "A...are you sure..." he asked quietly.

The woman looked up. "Yes. I'm positive."

The boy felt his body begin to shake before he swiftly turned away and began shoving his way faster through the crowd. "Get out of my way!" he snapped, shoving one person after another away until he was in the very front. Tyler looked up just in time to see paramedics cover a small child's body with a white blanket. A dark red stain instantly staining parts of it. The only part of the body the teen saw was the side of the child's face.

"No..." he whispered before tears burst out of his eyes. "NO!" he went to run closer but the police stopped him. "Let me go! That's my brother!" he pushed with all his might, managing to squeeze by and sprinted over to the gurney where the child was placed on. He yanked the blanket off to reveal the face he prayed he wouldn't have seen.

Nick's face was very pale, his bright blue eyes that was always full of life were shut peacefully as if the child was asleep. But the angry gash marks across his neck told otherwise. Tyler sobbed as he collapsed on top of his brother, his tears never stopping. "Nick! No! No, no, no, no! It can't be! Not you Nick! Please no!"

The adults nearby could only watch sympathetically as the teenager sobbed over the little body. None finding the strength to pull the young man away so the paramedics could take the body away from the scene. So they just stared, while others hung their heads as Tyler's body violently shook, while he choked out his sobs.

From the roof of the diner a small transparent figure watched as his own tears fell down heavily. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he spoke out the name of the sobbing teen. 'Tyler...'

Nick sighed, looking down at his now see through hands. 'What am I?' he thought, sadly before turning back down to face his older brother. 'I'm sorry Tyler...' was all he thought before vanishing from sight.

[Present]

Tyler grinned as he let his two sons run around the pizzeria. "Be careful you two."

"We will!" they said together, instantly going to listen to Freddy's band on stage, there mother joining them. The man shook his head before walking away, heading straight for the back office. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was shuffling before Mike opened the door to reveal all six kids clinging onto him. He gave a deadpanned look at the man. "Hey..."

Tyler chuckled as he looked down at Nick. "Jeez, don't you ever give this guy a break brat?"

"Shut up!" Nick pouted, letting go of Mike only to smile brightly and instantly cling to the man. "Tyler!"

The human chuckled and hugged his brother close. "Hey Nick. I'm glad to see you too."

Nick laughed happily, snuggling his head in his big brother's chest. "Haha! I'm so happy you're here! Now we can play together! Right!?"

"Of course brat."

"Don't call me brat!"

The two siblings laughed together as Mike let them walk back in the office. "Haha, I'll call you whatever I want little brother."

Mike shook his head, leaving the two to catch up some more and have their little family moment as he continue to let the remaining ghosts children cling onto him. 'Well at least there is one less kid hugging onto me...' he smiled as he watch Nick begin to talk about his day to Tyler.

"I'm happy Nick and Tyler were reunited." Sammy spoke up, looking at Mike.

The young man smiled and patted the girl's head. "Yeah, me too..."

* * *

 **I was originally not going to put the part when Tyler and Nick were reunited, but since I've been making you guys suffer with Facing the Darkness lately, I decided to add the happy ending, especially when I found myself crying while typing up the part when Tyler found Nick's body.**

 **But there, that is what happened after Daniel killed Nick. And while I was typing this I couldn't help but think about the families the other children left behind. Because at one point I did plan out the other's families. So who know, maybe in the future I'll post another one-shot that describes the other five old lives before they met Daniel.**

 ***cries* so much sadness. I don't know why I'm doing this to you guys. Really I don't. *shrugs* oh well. Happiness will come with the next one-shot and my truth and dare story. And eventually Facing the Darkness. ;)**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"Mike sighed as he looked over at the fighting bear and rabbit. 'Fred, Bon-Bon, what are you two fighting about this time?'_**

 ** _'Perfect, we need another opinion. Mike, what gender do you think Mangle is!?'"_**

 **Ah! The age old question since...like almost a year ago or something...Mangle's gender! Go ahead and say what gender you think Mangle is if you want. Hopefully this doesn't spark any arguments. Since for some reason people go crazy over characters who's gender is unclear. Just like with another famous gender neutral character named Crona. If any of you guys knows who I'm talking about you get a cupcake. *sniffs* I'm out of cookies...**


	8. Mangle's Gender

**Since I put up a sad one-shot before, I decided to put up this one since there are no sad parts anywhere. I was going to update my truth and dare story, but I wanted to look something up for a dare so I decided to wait until tomorrow since I'm too tired to look it up now. But I figured I'd post one last thing before I go to sleep so since the next chapter of Facing the Darkness isn't fixed up yet, I decided to post this now. So here we go!**

* * *

Summary: Bon-Bon and Fred are on a mission to find out the biggest mystery facing the pizzeria...What is Mangle's gender!?

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's a girl!"

"No way. He's definitely a boy!"

"Oh yeah, what's your proof?"

"He acts like a boy at times."

"And other times _she_ acts like a girl!"

Mike sighed as he looked over at the fighting bear and rabbit. "Fred, Bon-Bon, what are you two fighting about this time?"

"Perfect, we need another opinion. Mike, what gender do you think Mangle is!?" Bon-Bon asks the night guard.

"...What?"

"What gender do you think Mangle is?" the young rabbit said more clearly.

"No I heard you, but...why? What's with that question."

"Oh come on!" Bon-Bon sighed. "We all call Mangle an it, but aren't you curious about what gender that ditsy fox is?"

"Why don't you just ask Mangle then if you are so curious?"

"You can't just ask someone what gender they are. It's rude." Fred said.

Mike sighed again. "Fred, Bon-Bon, out of all people, I'd figure the both of you would be the least bit worried about offending someone."

"It's true we like to insult people, mostly each other..." Fred started.

"But this is different. We want to figure this out without resorting to asking Mangle!" Bon-Bon finished.

"I see..." Mike said. "Well...If I had to say, I would say Mangle is a girl."

"Ha!" Bon-Bon said. "See I told you!"

"And what is your reasoning?" Fred asked the ghost, ignoring the rabbit.

"Well...Mangle has a lot of pink on her, and it is common knowledge that pink is a color usually meant for girls." He shrugs. "Of course I'm not implying guys can wear pink or girls have to wear pink, but still, there is no denying the fact that pink usually is for girls"

"I understand, but if we are to talk about feminine colors, then I think my argument would be Bon-Bon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're coloring is pretty feminine..."

"No it's not! I'm blue! Blue is a masculine color!"

"Yeah, but yours is such a light blue that it could be considered feminine."

"Know what you fat bear!?" Bon-Bon ignored Mike and turned his sharp glare at his leader.

Mike quickly shook his head. "Guys, guys! Calm down! Let's ignore the color then if this is just going to start an argument!"

Fred huffed. "Fine...then do you have any other reasoning for Mangle being female?"

The guard placed a hand to his mouth as he thought. "Hmm...Well Mangle does have on lipstick..."

"And so does Puppet. Plus Bon-Bon has on makeup."

"I won't argue against that..." said rabbit states.

"Okay then...Well I don't know." Mike shrugs. "Does it even matter? Mangle is still Mangle no matter what gender she or he is."

"Yes, but isn't saying 'she' or 'he' much nicer than saying 'it' all the time when referring to...well it?" Bon-Bon suggested.

"Well..." Mike closed his eyes as he thought of a solution. "Why don't we just use gender neutral pronouns."

"Yeah...but our stupid author forgets about that all the time..." Fred mutters. (Yay! Breaking the fourth wall!)

Mike rolled his eyes. "Look, if you guys are really curious, why don't you just contact Scott! He designed Mangle, he must know what gender it is then."

The animatronics exchanged looks before smiling at the night guard. "Great idea Mikey!" They said together before walking away.

The ghost sighed and floated away. "Talking to them gives me headaches. No wonder Chicky has a short temper sometimes..."

Meanwhile, the two Toy animatronics ran into the office, Fred instantly grabbing the phone. He dialed the number for the one who made them and waited patiently. After a few rings, Scott's voice came from the phone. "Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Hey Scott! It's me Fred!"

"Fred? Why the heck are you calling me?"

"Well Bon-Bon and I have a question."

"Alright then. Shoot."

"It's about Mangle. When you first designed...it...what was Mangle's gender?"

"Oh Mangle's gender huh...? Well..." Scott scratched the back of his head. "You know, I completely forget. It's been a long time. But...I think I originally planned to make Mangle into a boy."

"Ha!" Fred laughed in Bon-Bon's face. "Mangle's a boy!"

"But!" the man stopped him. "I remember Mr. Fazbear telling me we needed more female characters than just Chicky, so I think I redesigned Mangle to be a girl."

Bon-Bon grinned. "Ha! I'm right!"

Scott sighed. "You two never quit fighting..." he mumbled before clearing his throat. "But, that doesn't mean anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Mangle had to be redesigned so many times before I finished making it. So I think I ended up forgetting about putting the gender part in it's A.I. That's why we don't know Mangle's gender. Mangle really doesn't have a gender as far as I remember."

"So...we're both wrong?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

The two exchanged looks before glaring at the phone. "But if Mangle did have a gender today, it would be a boy right?"

"No a girl!" Bon-Bon shouted.

Scott sighed and hung up the phone. "Those two give me a headache..."

Fred stared at the phone before slamming it back. "He hung up on us..."

"Rude."

They were silent for a while, until glancing at each other. "...Mangle's a boy."

"No Mangle's a girl!"

Meanwhile Mike walked up to said white and pink fox. "Hey Mangle."

"Hello Mikey!"

"Uh...hey Mangle, I know you've said before you don't actually know, but I want to ask anyways. What gender are you?"

The fox looks at the ghost before smirking and raising a finger to it's mouth. "Shh...it's a secret!" was all it said before running away giggling.

"...Wait..." Mike spun around to stare at where the hyper fox ran off to. "Does that mean you actually know!?"

* * *

 **Oh Mangle! You little troll, you. *laughs* And there you have it. Mangle's gender is...still unknown! Honestly when I first saw it, I didn't think it was really a girl. I wanted to, because of the colors and the lipstick, but something in the back of my mind told me not to think that. I don't even know why. And when I saw all these stupid 'debates' about Mangle's gender...(reason for the quotes around debate, because they are really just pointless arguments)...I decided to just make Mangle an it, also because I've seen another author do that, can't remember who I saw first because I've seen more people do that now.**

 **So there you go. You guys just decide what Mangle's gender is and move on. Seriously, I've read too many arguments online about this stupid issue. Seriously, why do people make such a big deal over something so trivial? As far as I'm concerned, gender doesn't change who the person is. If Scott ever declares that Mangle is a guy, then to me, Mangle will stay a hyper talkative fox. And if he declares that Mangle is a girl, guess what? She will still be hyper talkative fox! So there! First and last time I put my two-cents in about this stupid argument starter.**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"Meanwhile in the hallways, a tiny figure slowly walked away from the show room. 'Tch, call me cute...' he mumbled. 'I'll show you all cute...' He grinned as a high-pitched giggle escaped his throat. 'They shouldn't judge me by my looks and size. After all...terrible things come in small packages.'"_**

 **Yes, I decided to post that little one-shot I mentioned about Plushtrap. Well, I hope you all got that at least from the quote at the end. If not, it's a one-shot about Plushtrap people! So be ready! Until next time, bye! And don't forget to review!**


	9. The Mighty Plushtrap!

**And here is the next one-shot! I hope you all enjoy! This one will feature Plushtrap! I don't know why I love him so much already, but I do. And I'm pretty I've said this before, but all the rabbit characters are my top favorite. And if you think about it, they, ...well Plushtrap might not be, but the other three rabbits, Bonnie, Toy-Bonnie, and Springtrap are more important than any version of Freddy there is. For example, Bonnie is first to move out in Fnaf 1 and has more screen time in the trailers, Toy-Bonnie is also the first to move usually and is the only one to move in the game, not counting jumpscares, and the third game is all about Springtrap. So really, even though Freddy is the leader, the rabbits are more important in my eyes, anyone else agree? So maybe that's why I love them so much.**

 **Well, now that I said that pointless thing, let's move on shall we?**

* * *

Summary: Bonnie is searching through the attic when he finds a little surprise.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as he looked through the old boxes in the attic. "There sure are a lot of old stuff in here. It's actually pretty interesting."

He shuffled through the items in the current box, instantly realizing it was items from the diner. "Wow, this stuff is really ancient." He grinned looking through some of the old posters that just had Spring and Golden when they were still new. He reached in blindly, his hand hitting something soft. "Huh?" he grabbed it and pulled it out. "This is..." He instantly broke out in loud laughter. "Oh I got to show this off!"

Meanwhile back in the showroom, Spring sighed. "Man, it sucks having to spend the day in the basement. Why can't Scott just fix me up already!?"

"Calm down Spring, I'm sure that will happen soon." Golden smiled.

"Whatever you say Goldie Locks..."

Just then, Bonnie came running into the room. "Hey guys! Guess what!?"

"Don't care." Spring muttered.

The purple rabbit rolled his eyes. "Oh I think you will care bro. Because I found..." he pulled out what he found in the attic. "A plushy you!"

Spring tensed up and looked at the item in his younger brother's hands. True to the rabbit's words, a small plushy version of Spring was held up in the air. The little toy has seen it's better days. It was worn out and faded, A few clumps of fur missing just like the actual yellow rabbit. It even had a forced on grin thanks to the fur around it's mouth missing slightly.

"See!?" Bonnie giggled. "It's you Spring. Only ten times cuter!"

"Whe-where-where did you find that thing!?"

"It was in the attic." Bonnie giggled. "He's so tiny. Like a baby version of you. Hahaha!"

"Shu-shut up! You have plushy versions of yourself too!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know _you_ had one. I didn't know the diner even toys to sell." He grins and holds it up more. "And besides, yours is so cute! Hahahaha! Who would have thought there would be a way for you to be cute!" Bonnie broke out in more loud giggles.

Spring glared at his brother. "Give me that!" He stood up to grab the small yellow rabbit toy.

"No way!" Bonnie laughed, running away from his brother.

"Bonnie! I mean it!" the two rabbit's raced around the room, Bonnie easily escaping the older one.

Golden sighed and stood up just as Bonnie was passing by. He yanked the plushy from his hands and set it down. "Calm down, both of you. Spring, it's just an old toy. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Tch...shut up. I'm not embarrassed..."

Golden smirked and crossed his arms. "Sure you weren't little brother." He sighed and looked at the other rabbit. "Bonnie, why don't you put the toy away, okay?"

"Yeah, fine..." Bonnie turned to look at the table Golden set it down on, but froze up. "Where is it?"

"Huh?" Golden turned around and looked at the table. "It should be right here..."

Spring looked around. The others were on the other side of the room, even the ghosts, there was no way they could have taken it. "Where did it go?" The three looked around, searching in confusion for the missing plushy.

Meanwhile in the hallways, a tiny figure slowly walked away from the show room. "Tch, call me cute..." he mumbled. "I'll show you all cute..." He grinned as a high-pitched giggle escaped it's throat. "They shouldn't judge me by my looks and size. After all...terrible things come in small packages-AH a spider!" the stuffed animal screamed when he noticed said creature, and ran away back to hide in the attic.

* * *

 **Hahaha! Oh Plushtrap. How are you going to scare us if _you_ get scared by a little spi- *sees same spider* Ah! A spider! *runs away***

 **Anyways, that was it. Honestly, I don't have a personality for Plushtrap yet, so I probably won't mention him again for a while (considering the fact that I will mention him again of course.) Probably after the next game and when I've had more time to think about him.**

 **Also don't know if you noticed, but I never actually called him 'Plushtrap' in the one-shot. Mostly because I call Springtrap just Spring. And I don't like the idea of just calling Plushtrap, Plush. So I might come up with a little name for him _if_ I use him some more. That is not a promise, just a...maybe...Besides, another reason I didn't call him Plushtrap is because even though Scott confirmed Springtrap is Spring's name, if you think about it, in the fnaf world, his name technically isn't that. It's Spring Bonnie, which was probably his stage name when he used to preform for the kids. I highly doubt kids would call him Spring _trap._ So why would they call the plushy version of him Plush _trap_. Just a thought that occurred to me one day.**

 **So I'll once again shut up about pointless stuff and just give you guys the preview.**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"'Yay Now we can play together, just the two of us!' Sammy giggled, leading the boy away._**

 ** _'Just...the two of us...?' Nick looked at their hands that were still holding onto each other tightly, before he felt another blush form. '...O-okay...'"_**

 **Yay! I finally did a one-shot featuring Nick and Sammy! I don't know why I love these two together so much. I mean, if they never died, there would be no way they would end up together most likely. Oh well. Let's ignore that fact and just wait for the next update, shall we? So until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	10. Nick and Sammy's first 'date'

**Okay, here's the next one-shot! I hope you all like it! I admit, I was really distracted while I wrote this, so I'm sorry if this isn't great. I will try for the next one to be better than this one. But hey! At least you all can enjoy a bit of Nick and Sammy hanging out together! So I hope you all will enjoy that!**

 **So I'll shut up and just let you read.**

* * *

Summary: Nick finds himself hanging out with Sammy, but finds it's harder to hang out with the girl than he expected. And the poor confused boy doesn't have the slightest idea why.

* * *

"Mikey, please!"

"For the last time Nick, no! I'm busy working."

"You don't even have to do anything anymore!" the young child complained. "The animatronics don't go after you anymore."

"Nick, there is more to my job than watching the animatronics." The guard grabbed the tablet and began switching through the different cameras. "Now that this place is gaining more popularity, there have been stupid people trying to break in at night. It's my job to keep an eye out for that."

"Freddy and the others can just stop any burglar that comes in."

"Nick...please. I promise to play any game you want to play tomorrow, but for the rest of my shift, I have to work. Why don't you go play with Shawn or something."

"Shawn is boring! He keeps reading those books that Scott brings in for him."

"Shawn likes to read. There is nothing wrong with that. Why don't you try reading some of those books."

"No! I want to play tag with you!"

Mike sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "...Now I see why you and Tyler fought a lot when you were alive..."

"What was that...?" Nick hissed, glaring at the guard.

"Nothing, nothing..." Mike laughed nervously.

Suddenly Sammy walked in the room, looking around before moving closer to the two boys. "Hello Mikey and Nicky."

"Stop calling me Nicky..." the young boy complained turning his glare to the girl, a light red tint forming on his face.

Sammy stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing onto Mike's arm. "Mikey, can we play a game together...?" she asked shyly.

"Oh not another one..." Mike looked down at Sammy and patted her head. "Sorry sweetie, but like I told Nick, I'm busy with my job."

"Oh..." Sammy lowered her head slightly. "Okay then..."

"Why aren't you playing with the others. What are the other girls doing, or Timmy?"

"Timmy won't stop running around Pirate's Cove and Foxy is trying to calm him down and Heather and Angelica are playing with Bon-Bon and Chicky's makeup. I don't like that kind of thing so I tried playing with my brother, but Shawn wont look away from his books."

Mike smiled sympathetically and patted her head again. "Okay I see, but I'm sorry Sammy I can't play." He looked over at the other child. "I know though, why don't you play with Nick. He's bored too."

"I don't want to play with her!"

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?"

Nick blushed and looked away, not able to look the girl in the eye. "...I-I just don't want to play with a girl...that's all..."

"Please Nicky?" the young brunette girl begged, grabbing onto his hand.

The boy blushed when he felt her hand and looked over at her. "Uh..." he glanced up at Mike who was smirking down at them. He frowned, narrowing his eyes at the guard. '...what's with that look?' he thought pouting. Looking back at the girl, he instantly regretted it when he saw her large brown eyes staring at him. Letting out a soft sigh he reluctantly nodded. "Fine..."

Mike smirked when he saw the large wide smile on the girl's face.

"Yay! Now we can play together, just the two of us!" Sammy giggled, leading the boy away.

"Just...the two of us..?" Nick looked at their hands that were still holding onto each other tightly, before he felt another blush form. "...O-okay..."

The smirk on the guard never left as he watched Sammy lead Nick away. Shaking his head he turned back and grabbed the tablet. Flipping over to a random camera he jumped in fright, dropping the tablet on the desk. "Damn it Bonnie! Quit putting your face directly in the cameras!"

Bonnie's laughter could be heard echoing through the halls as the purple rabbit ran back to the stage. The guard ran to him, instantly smacking the rabbit on the back of the head hard. "Ow!" he rubbed his head, before chuckling. "Worth it!"

Back with Sammy and Nick, the little girl led the boy to on of the party rooms. "So what should we play?"

"Uh..." Nick couldn't fight down his blush as he shyly looked away. "Ho-how about we play tag..."

"Okay!"

The young boy looked down nervously not sure what to do for a moment. 'Why am I so nervous...?' he thought only to jump when he felt a hand tap him on the arm. Looking over back at Sammy he saw her giggling loudly as she ran away.

"Tag you're it!" she shouted, running away.

Nick remained dumbfounded for a moment before a smirk played on his face. "Hey! No fair!" he shouted back, instantly going to chase after her.

While the two played together, Shawn couldn't help but be annoyed with the loud laughter coming from them. He groaned and slammed his book shut and going to find the two. "Nick! Sammy shut up!"

The girl gasped, her wide smile never leaving as she saw her twin slowly approaching her. She looked at Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Hey! I'm it! What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Sammy giggled, still pulling the boy away. The two ran into a nearby closet just as Shawn came in. The peaked out from the door, watching the irritated boy look around. The two laughed softly as they saw the confused look crossing the other child before he gave up and went to return to his book.

Sammy jumped up and down excitedly. "Hehehe! This is fun, huh Nicky?"

"Yeah!" Nick laughed.

The two walked out, still laughing softly. After a moment, Sammy was the first to calm down, looking over at the boy who was still giggling. During that she heard a loud beeping coming from Mike's office. "It's six..." she whispered softly, glancing back at Nick who also noticed the alarm.

"I guess that means Mikey is free now."

"Yeah..."

"..." Nick looked back at Sammy, suddenly feeling really nervous again, His blush returned as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Uh...you know, we don't have go see if he will play with us just yet. We...we can still play just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Ye-yeah...I actually like playing with you Sammy."

The girl smiled. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks Nicky."

Nick's eyes widened in shock as he placed a hand on his cheek, his blush intensifying.

Meanwhile from the door, Mike and Freddy both peaked at the two, matching smirks on their faces as they watched the two.

"Wh-what!? What was that!?" Nick asked stunned.

"A kiss..."

A horrified look crossed his face as he began to furiously scrub his face. "Ew! Girl germs!" he shouted.

Sammy's happy and shy smile faded into a deep frown. "What?!"

"Gross! Sammy's gross!"

"I'm what!?" her face morphed into a furious glare.

Back at the door Mike and Freddy sighed and shook their heads.

Nick stuck his tongue at Sammy. "I change my mind! I don't want to play with you!"

"Well I don't want to play with you!"

Nick ran away, not even noticing the guard and animatronic he passed.

Sammy sighed and stormed over to a table and sat down. Freddy sadly looked at her, thinking on what he should do to help her. Mike chuckled softly. "Don't worry Freddy, I have an idea."

Meanwhile back with Nick, the young boy was glaring down at the ground as he hid away up by the ceiling of the showroom. Mike floated up and rested next to him. "Hey."

"I'm not talking to Sammy again..."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's fine..." Mike leaned on one of the support beams near him. "I just came to get some advice though...You see poor Sammy is crying really badly."

Nick went stiff. "She's...she's crying?"

"Oh yeah. She looked really upset. Even told me how she was going to hide away back at the old establishment and never come back again."

Nick gasped loudly and instantly vanished from sight. Mike could only smirk as a chuckle escaped his throat.

Meanwhile back with Sammy, she gasped loudly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. "SAMMY!" Nick's desperate voice shouted.

"...Ni-nicky?"

"Don't leave Sammy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I really like you Sammy! So don't leave!"

The girl was confused, looking down at the weeping Nick before hesitantly patting him on the back. "I-I'm not going to leave Nicky. Don't worry. I like you too..."

"Really?" he looked back up at her, his tears still falling down in large droplets.

"Yeah, of course. We're friends right?"

"Yeah!" Nick finally smiled, wiping his eyes a bit.

The two looked at each other before just what was said between the two hit them hard. They both blushed and looked away quickly. Back at the door Mike and Freddy watched them excitedly.

"..."

"..."

The two slowly looked back at each other, still blushing heavily before they both smiled softly. Soon the small smiles grew larger as a laugh escaped from both of them. Eventually they both laughed loudly before Nick stood up. "Come on Sammy. Let's play some more tag."

"Okay..." she tilted her head, closing her eyes as her warm grin spread over her face. She stood up next just as he tapped her arm.

"Tag you're it!" Nick shouted, running away.

"Come back here!"

Mike couldn't help but smile happily at the two as they continued to play with each other.

Meanwhile a loud irritated shout rang out through the building. "Sammy! Nick! Shut up!" Shawn screamed.

* * *

 **Aw! I just love Nick and Sammy! And I'll be honest, I almost forgot they were still young children while typing this. When I write stories, I usually have a young teenage couple hanging out together, and so I had to remember to that Nick and Sammy were not teenagers, they were just little kids around seven. So I had to think about my young cousin who can't stand being near girls is own age as inspiration for this one-shot. It helped a lot. So thank you my cute little cousin Nate!**

 **But yeah, this was more of a challenge than I expected. But I think it turned out alright. Like I said I was really distracted while I was typing that. I was in a large and loud room, (I was helping out with a small event going on in my town) and I was bored out of my mind when I found my self with some free time. So I just pulled out my laptop and typed this up. And I've been to lazy to fix up any parts in the story.**

 **So I'm just gonna shut up with my stupid story now. Not like you all care probably...**

 **And unfortunately I don't have a preview for the next one-shot. I haven't even typed up the next one yet, so I'm not even sure what will be next. Sorry. I've been more distracted with both real life and my facing the darkness. I'm sure not many of you are complaining that I'm focusing more on that story. Also I will put update my truth and dare story soon, and like I did with the last time I updated that one, I will post two chapters up. It lets me get through more of the requests you guys send in that way. So don't be shocked when two more chapters suddenly get posted together again.**

 **So once again, I'm gonna shut up. I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I'll try posting another one soon. Anyways, until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review.**


	11. Bon-Bon's Happy Memory

**Okay! Here is my next one-shot! This is one I am really happy about because it's all about my favorite animatronic...BON-BON! I'm pretty sure I've stated several times that I just love him and all the rabbit animatronics, so this chapter is basically about him, Bonnie, and Spring. But Spring isn't really important in this, but he still has a few speaking lines and is mentioned a couple times too. But this is mostly about Bon-Bon and Bonnie. Because I realized I never was able to show off their relationship, which is important for me since I also see Bon-Bon looking up to Bonnie, kind of like how Bonnie looks up to Spring. But because I like to focus on how he and Fred fight all the time I never had the chance to show off how Bon-Bon thinks about Bonnie. ...Gosh why do their names have to so alike! I really should have just thought up an original name for one of them...oh well... You all should be able to tell which one I'm talking about by now. And if not...then you must be a very confused reader right now. Haha.**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now and just let you all read the one-shot! So please enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: Bon-Bon thinks about the past, remembering a special conversation he once had with an important person in his life. His secret role model, Bonnie!

* * *

Bon-Bon sighed tiredly as he looked over at the other Toys. Fred and Chicky were talking quietly to each other about something he could really care less about, Puppet was having a nervous conversation with JJ, with BB reluctantly joining in, and Mangle was chatting up a storm as always, unaware that no one was listening to it. Not finding any of them interesting enough he stood up and looked around.

Freddy was busy discussing with Fredbear about the plans for when the restaurant will open up again, Chica was happily humming a song to herself while playing with her Cupcake, and Foxy was lazily shining his hook so it could remain rust free while softly singing a pirate song. Mike was sitting next to him happily listening to the fox sing the sea shanty. The children were all playing together, huddled up in a circle while tossing a bouncy ball around.

Finally his gaze landed on Spring and Bonnie. The two other rabbits were sitting in the back, Spring was holding his guitar, the same guitar Bonnie went through the trouble of finding just for the broken up rabbit. Bon-Bon had to scoff slightly when he remembered that. The younger bunny couldn't understand why Bonnie tries so hard for the oldest rabbit's approval.

Then again, how would he be able to understand when the blue bunny never had to work to gain anyone's approval before. Especially for the purple rabbit himself. Bon-Bon won't admit it out loud, but just like how Bonnie admires Spring, the youngest bunny secretly admires his own older counterpart. The only difference between his relationship with Bonnie and the relationship between the other two rabbits was Bonnie was never rude to him. He may playfully tease him, yes, but Bonnie was always kind to the young one no matter what, unlike how Spring can be for the purple one.

Bon-Bon remembered the first time he and Bonnie had a real conversation for the first time. It was when he went off exploring for the first time in the old building around his first week of being active.

 _"If I'm right..." he opened up the door that lead to the basement. "The older models should be in here." He cautiously walked down, having to turn on the lights in his eyes to see properly. Once he was off the stairs he looked around, his gaze landing on the four sleeping forms of the original animatronics. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were all sleep from what it looked like. Or maybe they were just glitching up again. They weren't in the best of shape after all. Most of them covered in different tears, and their bolts coming loose. Mr. Fazbear would come down during the day just to rip off any spare parts he can find in case one of the Toys accidently break, they weren't completely torn up yet, at least not compared to what they will end up looking like, but it still made the neat freak rabbit cringe._

 _He turned his bright green eyes over to Bonnie who was tiredly looking back at him. The younger bunny jumped in shock, not realizing his counterpart was staring at him. "Oh...uh hey Bonnie."_

 _"Sup...Bon-Bon, right? That's the name you prefer."_

 _"Yes. That's right."_

 _"What are you doing down here?"_

 _The smaller animatronic shrugged. "I was bored. That Fred guy is annoying me. I swear I don't think I can handle working with him. If he keeps treating me like a girl, I'm gonna lose it."_

 _Bonnie chuckled, going to stand up. Bon-Bon jumped again, not realizing the older rabbit was at least a head taller than him. Even if his ears were pointed as high as they could go, Bonnie still towered over him. 'And I heard rumors that the very first animatronics were even taller than them...' he thought. 'Or am I really just puny...?' he pouted._

 _"What's with that face?" Bonnie chuckled again. "You look upset all of a sudden."_

 _"It's nothing!" he quickly responded, his face heating up slightly in embarrassment. 'Good thing I can't blush...' he thought. He looked over at the other animatronics, his childish pout turning to a real frown. "Are they okay?"_

 _"Oh...yeah. They'll be fine. We...we haven't been in the best of shape since we've been put down." Bonnie scratched the back of his head, chuckling dryly. "Actually we haven't been in the best shape for a long time...Even before you guys were made..." Bon-Bon tilted a brow when he noticed the older one sadly pat his stomach._

 _"What happened to you guys anyways?"_

 _Bonnie tensed up, before smirking. "Ah, it's nothing you have to worry about Bon-Bon." He slowly stepped closer. "So, how are you enjoying the pizzeria so far?"_

 _"It's great. I really love the kids." His smile faltered. "I just wish the kids were less..." he looked down at his fur, "...sticky..."_

 _"Haha, let me guess, they are messing up your fur?" Bonnie laughed again. "That'll happen unfortunately. Shame for you. You have really nice fur."_

 _"H-huh?" Bon-Bon stuttered, his face over heating again._

 _Bonnie just shrugged. "It's nice. Way nicer than mine at least. Hopefully you will be able to keep it clean unlike me."_

 _The younger one stared up in awe at the older rabbit before a over confident scoff escaped his mouth. He snobbishly brushed back some of the longer patches of fur on top of his head and smirked. "But of course. I'm the beautiful one in the group after all. That Chicky girl can only pray to be as fabulous as me."_

 _"Hahaha! You certainly are an interesting one Bon-Bon."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed, narrowing his large green eyes._

 _"Nothing, nothing. I meant that as a compliment."_

 _"Oh...Thank you." He sighed. "Sorry, I've been hearing nothing but insults from that fat bear upstairs this entire week."_

 _"I understand. But know I would never be mean to you Bon. We're family after all. And I want to be there for my family no matter what."_

 _Bon-Bon smiled. "Thanks Bonnie. That means a lot to me."_

 _Smiling back, Bonnie ruffled his head. "I'm glad to hear it."_

 _"Hey!" Bon-Bon brushed his fur after he shoved off the large hand. He stuck his tongue out when he heard the older animatronic laugh at him. After that the two were in a comfortable silence. Bon-Bon ended up looking up. "...You must miss going up and seeing the kids."_

 _The purple animatronic tensed up again before sighing. "Yeah...I do. I loved the kids, but...I guess it was just my time to be put up." He lowered his head more. "I guess I understand how Spring feels now..." he whispered so quietly, the younger one didn't catch it._

 _"You must be angry at me then. For replacing you basically."_

 _"No way."_

 _The instant reply made Bon-Bon swiftly turn his head back to face the purple animatronics. "Huh?"_

 _"I don't care. Like I said. I'm going to be there for all my members. I'm not going to hate any of them, no matter what. I don't care that you took over my position, really. And I definitely don't see you as some replacement. You're a good kid. I have no reason to hate you or treat you badly."_

 _The blue animatronic couldn't help but notice the sad look crossing the other ones eyes, but decided to keep quiet about it. So instead he smiled again. "Thanks Bonnie. You really are the best aren't you."_

 _"Duh! Who else could be?" he laughed, Bon-Bon quickly joining him._

He couldn't help but to smile at the memory. He was happy that Bonnie was so determined to treat him nicely, even though he could have easily acted just like Spring did when the purple rabbit was first created.

Finally deciding what to do to ease his boredom, he walked over to the two older bunnies, not even caring what they were possibly talking about as he plopped down right next to his own role model. "Sup Bonnie and Gramps!"

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times. Don't call me Gramps you little brat!" Spring hissed, glaring at him.

Bon-Bon simply stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you..."

"Ah, Sp-spring! Why don't you show me that new song you said you were practicing." Bonnie interrupted.

"Hmph...fine..." Spring lightly patted Bonnie on the head, causing the middle rabbit to beam happily before the yellow animatronic began to strum on his guitar.

Bon-Bon meanwhile turned his gaze from the oldest rabbit and looked back at the other bunny. "Gosh, Bonnie, you sounded like such a loser."

"I did not!"

"Did so."

"Oh shut up you."

"Make me."

Bonnie simply placed his large paw over the blue animatronic's mouth. "Hey!" his muffled shouts could be heard and Bonnie only laughed lightly before moving his head to ruffle his counterparts head. "Bonnie! Quit it!"

"Haha! No way! It's fun to tease you."

Spring couldn't help but smirk at the two as they laughed and continued to pick on each other like real brothers. "You both are losers..."

* * *

 **Ah Spring, why do you always have to be mean. Well at least you were just teasing instead of being your usual short tempered self.**

 **Also I just loved this chapter. I love those three bunnies so much! And I find it funny how I love them mostly due to their personalities which is all thanks to me really. Which makes me wonder if I gave them all different personalities, would I still love them as much as I do? ...Yeah! Definitely. Even when I first got into the fnaf fandom, I instantly took a liking to Bonnie out off the first four. And same with Bon-Bon with the Toys. That was before I gave them a personality too. So yeah...the rabbits just rock!**

 **But anyways, this chapter was mostly an excuse for me to write about my little bunnies! And I decided to do similar things with the other animatronics. Meaning there will be a chapter all about the bears, and then all about the chickens, and of course all about the foxes. So yeah! Look forward to that. I'm mostly looking forward to writing the one-shot with Foxy and Mangle because I just love writing for Mangle since it just loves to talk and talk and talk and talk. ...We have so much in common! Hahahaha!**

 **So yeah, I'll finally shut up and just give you the preview!**

 **Preview for the next one-shot: _'Golden had to smirk as he watched Freddy continue to drag Fred by the ear over to the stage, the younger bear still complaining like a small child the entire time.'_**

 **Haha! Yep! The one-shot focusing on the bears is up next! I'm not sure when it will come up since I'm still working on it, but it shouldn't be too long. But I think I will be updating Facing the Truth and Dares next before this gets updated. We'll see.**

 **So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this! I know I did. So anyways, until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**


	12. A lesson needs to be learned

**Okay, guys. I need to apologize for the wait again. I never thought I would be this busy since college started up for me. But my mind has been everywhere this past two weeks and writing my fnaf stories has been at the bottom of the list basically. But hopefully I will update regularly again. I won't make any promises this time, but I will definitely try.**

 **Also I want to apologize for this one-shot. I am not too pleased with this one. In fact this is my least favorite out of everything I have written lately. Please forgive me for the crappyness of this one. I will try better with the next one-shot.**

 **Also, I am working on Facing the Truth and Dares. That one should be up either today or tomorrow, I hope. But that will be the next update I put out and then I will move back to Facing the Darkness. And I know a lot of you are anxious for the main story since I did leave you all on a cliff hanger. But you guys will just have to wait a bit longer. Haha. but hopefully not too much longer.**

 **Anyways, just once again, sorry for the wait. I'll try not to do that to you all again. And sorry for the not so good one-shot. But at least I'm putting out something, right?**

* * *

Freddy sighed as he watched his younger counterpart continue to shout loudly at Bon-Bon who was yelling equally as loud. He glanced around to see everyone else was ignoring them. "How can they just sit quietly as those two scream at each other...?" he wondered before standing up and marching over to the smaller bear.

"And another thing! I-" In one swift movement, Fred felt a large paw grab a hold of his ear before yanking him away from the stunned blue rabbit. He cringed in pain, looking behind him to see Freddy dragging him away. "Ow! Freddy! That hurts! What are you doing!? Ow!"

"I'm done hearing you two argue Fred..." Freddy mutters, clearly annoyed. "So from now on for the rest of the day you will stay with me." He passed by a smirking Bonnie before gesturing with his free hand at the younger bunny. "You watch over him."

Bonnie sighed before giving a mocking salute. "Righty-O" he smirked, turning around and walking over to the blue bunny.

Meanwhile Golden had to smirk as he watched Freddy continue to drag Fred by the ear over to the stage, the younger bear still complaining like a child the entire time. Once the two brown bears reached their spots, Freddy finally let go of Fred.

Once he was released, the youngest bear tried to regain some dignity by straightening up, fixing up his hat and pointing his nose in the air. An air of authority slowly circled him as he looked up with sharp, narrowed blue eyes at the older brown bear. "Hmph...I don't believe there was any need for that Freddy."

"I think there was." The leader responded. "You are going to act like a child when fighting, then I shall treat you like one."

"I was not acting like a child. I was simply correcting Bon-Bon's outrages accusations..."

"Fred...he only called you fat because you called him a girl...again!"

"I was simply teasing him. But-"

"No buts!" Freddy scolded, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a little boy Freddy!"

"Like I said, if you are going to act like a child then I shall treat you like one!"

Golden sighed, smirking slightly as he shook his head. "Trouble little brother?" he questions, slowly walking over to the two brown bears.

"Ah..." Freddy looked over at the yellow animatronic who was grinning in amusement at him. "O-oh, hey Golden."

"You know Freddy, it's funny to see you scolding Fred like that; when I used to do the same thing to you when you and Bonnie fought all the time."

"I never fought with Bonnie the way Fred and Bon-Bon does now."

"Oh I beg to differ brother."

"I have to agree with Freddy, sir." Fred said formally. "I have never seen him and Bonnie fight much. It's really rare actually."

"Ah, yes, but you weren't around when those two were still pretty young. In fact not long after Bonnie was made, he and Freddy would fight like cats and dogs if I remember correctly."

"I-" Freddy grew silent as he remembered the past correctly. He frowned deeply and looked away. "J-just because I fought all the time with Bonnie, doesn't mean that Fred and Bon-Bon should fight the way they do. If Bonnie and I got over our differences, so can they."

"If you say so little brother..." Golden smirked and patted the bear on the head.

Fred chuckled and eyed his counterpart. "So there was a time you were just as 'childish' as I am now?"

"I wasn't as bad as you." Freddy defended.

"So how bad were you?"

"Oh I can tell you." Golden smirked.

The leader shook his head and tried to push his older brother away. "No! You don't have to tell him anything."

"I think I do. After all...this might be good actually. I mean, if young Fred here sees how childish and immature you acted maybe he will realize how childish and immature _he_ acts like."

"Bu-bu-but-"

"I agree." Fred grinned mischievously at the older brown bear. "After all, this may be a great learning experience for me, Freddy."

"N-No, I don't think-"

"Well, one of my favorite memories would have to be after Bonnie played a prank on Freddy. If I remember right, it was when he dumped the trash from that day on Freddy."

"Ugh..." Freddy shuddered, clearly annoyed. "I remember when he did that..."

Golden chuckled before turning back to the youngest bear as he continued the story.

 _"Bonnie! This is the last straw! I'm sick of dealing with you! You are always acting like an idiot!"_

 _"I am not! I'm trying to have some fun around here!"_

 _Golden sighed, looking over at his two youngest brothers. "Here we go again..."_

 _"Jeez, those brats never shut up..." Spring muttered._

 _"I'll try talking to them..."_

 _"Good, 'cause I'm sure not gonna do anything..." the rabbit said folding his arms behind his head._

 _"Of course..." Golden whispered, before getting up to walk over to the bickering duo. "Okay, okay!" he shouted, placing a hand on the purple bunny. "Bonnie, why don't you go backstage. I'll be there later to talk to you."_

 _"Great...I'm in trouble now..." Bonnie muttered, glaring at the brown bear. "Thanks a lot, you uptight jerk."_

 _"Stop saying I'm uptight! I'm the new leader here and it's my job to make sure we all follow the rules here!"_

 _Bonnie scoffed and stuck his tongue out at the bear. Freddy growled, going to charge at him, but Golden quickly stopped him._

 _"Freddy...come with me..."_

 _"...Fine..." the younger bear reluctantly followed his brother over to the other side of the restaurant. Once the two were there, Golden crossed his arms, looking down at the younger animatronic. Freddy also crossed his arms, a very childish pout quickly forming on his snout. He avoided his brother's gaze completely, tilting his head down._

 _With a sigh, Golden took off his hat so he could run his paw over the fur on top of his head. "Freddy, this has got to stop…"_

" _I don't know what you mean. I was the victim there."_

" _Bonnie can't help the fact that he likes to play pranks. The point of a family is to except each other and care for one another. But you and Bonnie just seem to want to kill each other every day. If it isn't Bonnie that starts it, then it's you. And vice versa. I'm getting very sick of it."_

" _I don't start anything. Bonnie is always annoying me. He calls me names and keeps playing those stupid pranks. You can't tell me that it isn't annoying. He does the same thing to you."_

" _Yes, well it's all just a fun game to him though."_

" _What's so fun about dumping garbage on me?"_

 _Golden chuckled, shaking his head. "Look, Freddy I just want you and Bonnie to try and get along. You two are going to live with each other for a long time. Do you really want to spend every day in a fight?"_

"… _No…"_

" _Good answer, so why don't you go and apologize to Bonnie, and I'll make sure he does so too."_

" _No way!"_

" _Freddy!"_

" _Nuh uh!" the brown bear once again crossed his arms. This time he closed his eyes and pointed his snout in the air. "I have no reason to apologize to him. So no. I refuse."_

" _Ugh…what do I have to do to convince you…?"_

" _Hmph…" Freddy huffed and turned his back to his brother._

Golden chuckled as he told the story. He looked up at the smirking Fred, a fond smile forming on his muzzle. "This would continue for a while that day. Bonnie ended up doing the same thing, acting like he shouldn't have to apologize for anything. It was getting very annoying fast. Spring ended up threatening Bonnie however to apologize, so of course poor Bonnie did, but Freddy couldn't be convinced no matter what I did. Spring even did the same threat to him, but Freddy was as stubborn as always, so I ended up coming up with a new plan of my own." Golden smirked and looked at the current leader. "What did I do exactly Freddy?"

"…"

"Oh come on Freddy." Golden chuckled and slung an arm around his brother. He smirked and gestured to Fred with his other arm. "Tell our young bear friend here what happened."

"…" Freddy peaked through his paws at Golden. His eyes were a clear sign of his irritation, as he glared with all his might at the oldest animatronic before finally he sighed. Lowering his paws he shifted so his head was pointed down. "Well…Golden was basically thinking enough was enough so he came up with a very _stupid_ plan!"

" _I told you I am not going to apologize Golden!"_

" _I don't care." The yellow bear frowned, crossing his arms while looking down at his younger brother. "I swear if I keep hearing you and Bonnie fight, I'm going to lose it! So this is your last chance to apologize on your own. Or else I will have to take matters in my own hands."_

 _Freddy is quiet, glaring at his brother before stubbornly turning his back to him and crossing his arms over his chest. He then proceeds to snobbishly point his nose in the air as he closes his eyes. "Hmph…"_

"…" _Golden narrows his eyes, ready to scold the young bear again but sighed, lowering his head. "Fine…I warned you…" With that said, the older bear walked away._

 _For the rest of the day, Freddy hasn't heard a word from the golden animatronic. He also hasn't seen Bonnie, but that was because he was avoiding the one to irritate him. That left Freddy to talk to the always rude Spring until morning finally came along and Freddy was forced to sing a song next to Bonnie, much to his irritation. It was clear the purple rabbit felt the same since he would purposely jab his guitar into Freddy's arm as the bear sang. Freddy guessed the forced apology wasn't enough to calm down the rabbit. The leader was very tempted to break character and strangle the bunny after a particular hard stab that almost ripped his suit._

 _The day was just about over and Freddy was just about to end the last song for the day when suddenly the spot light shined off of him and moved over to land on none other than Golden himself. The yellow bear smirked and slowly walked to the stage. As he walked, he looked around at the children and began to speak. "Well hello everyone! I am Fredbear! But many of you know me as Golden Freddy! I am here to talk to you all about a serious issue that has been going on with my family for a while now."_

" _Oh no…" Freddy muttered. "He wouldn't…"_

 _Golden gave a childish pout as he looked down at all the small children. "You see guys, my amazing little brothers, Freddy and Bonnie, have been fighting a lot lately after you all leave to go back home."_

" _Freddy what is he doing?" Bonnie questions._

 _The brown bear ignores him as his brother continues. "And you see, Freddy here has been particularly stubborn lately, even more than our silly bunny pal here!" Golden smirks at the two on stage before pouting down at the kids. "So I was hoping you kids could help my brother learn to forgive and forget."_

 _If Freddy could, he would crawl away and hide from embarrassment. "Golden…" he hissed, glaring at the older animatronic. "What are a bunch of random kids going to do-AH!" Suddenly a large group of kids suddenly ran to stage, demanding for Freddy to forgive Bonnie and to stop fighting, successfully pushing him down as they unintentionally tackled him off his feet._

 _Golden could only laugh loudly as he watched his brother being buried by the upset children, Bonnie and Spring eventually joining in on the laughter._

" _Will one of you guys help me!?" Freddy shouted at them, trying desperately to get away from the children. "Golden! This was your idea! Stop them! Help!"_

Fred laughed as he heard the story. "So you were basically attacked by kids?" he asked amused.

"They were vicious!" Freddy shouted, feeling his face overheat slightly.

"Hahahahaha!" Fred laughed at his older counterpart.

"Oh shut up! Let's put you in the same situation and you see how traumatizing it can actually be. Why do you think there is a rule about how no one can touch me!?"

" _That's_ why that stupid rule is there?" Fred asked smirking. "Gosh Freddy, never knew you were a wimp…And I thought you loved the kids."

"I do! I love them all, but those ones wouldn't let up. And I am not a wimp!"

Golden laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Aw, lay off him. It's not his fault he was scared of those kids."

"I wasn't scared!"

Golden and Fred exchanged looks before laughing at the embarrassed Freddy.

"I hate you two sometimes…" the leader muttered before storming away.

The yellow bear rolled his eyes before looking at Fred. "You know, you better not make too much fun of Freddy. You never know what will happen to you since this conversation _did_ all start because of you fighting with Bon-Bon."

"Pfft, please, I'm not worried. Freddy is too much of a stick in the mud to do something like have kids attack me."

"If you say so…" Golden smirked before walking away.

Fred raised a brow, watching the oldest bear leave before scoffing and smirking.

NEXT DAY...

Freddy smirked as he watched Fred hide away from the large group of kids that came in during the day. He chuckled and lifted up his microphone to his mouth. "Thank you kids. I'm sure your convincing will get through to Fred."

"Freddy! Call them off! Call them off!"

* * *

 **Yeah, again I am sorry that this wasn't great. this isn't how I wanted to type up this chapter. But like I said I have been distracted a lot, mostly by my idiot roommates and their friends they bring over. Thankfully the way our dorm rooms are set up, I have my very own private room, but the other girls all hang out in the living room part of our dorm and all I can here is them screaming and laughing while they talk to the guys the invite over. And I swear they were literally playing tag with a very real taser last night..*sigh* I swear I'm gonna lose my mind if this continues...**

 **And sorry I just ranted, didn't I. But I've been too irritated lately to really care who I am talking too. I've lost all my old friends basically and haven't been able to talk to Noah in forever...okay it's only been like three days...but it feels like forever. But anyways, I'm kind of at a loss of what to do lately.**

 **I would have updated this yesterday actually, but I was watching Markiplier's live stream, so I got distracted by that. Also, I hope you guys donated. Trust me when I say that something like depression needs more support like that charity.**

 **...gosh, why am I ranting so much in this author's note. Someone please just stop me! *looks around* oh yeah...I have no friends here...Damn it...Fine...I guess I just have to stop myself. ...until next time, bye! And don't forget to review! (sorry for my rants)**


	13. Determination!

**First I would like to say that I'm sorry I kind of stopped with this series. But now that I basically finished my main fnaf story, I have more time to work on this! With that said, I would like to mention one thing. Some of you may remember how I planned on making stories all about the animatronic animals together, meaning a story all about the bears, all about the bunnies, all about the foxes, and all about the chickens. Well I obviously have two of the four done, and I meant to publish the last two next, but...this happened instead. And the following of what I say will explain what this is. *Ahem***

 **I'm such Undertale trash right now! And to prove it I made this! If you hate undertale, I honestly don't care, this will still exist! If you hate fnaf then I don't know how you showed up to this one-shot series. If you hate undertale and fnaf crossover, then you are just out of luck aren'tcha?**

 **But yeah...this is a little of my fnaf series meets undertale. I was bored. I'm was tired. And this was created because of that. So enjoy the trash! Enjoy it!**

* * *

 ** _Summary: Nick somehow finds himself away from the pizzeria, and now he is...well the poor confused child doesn't know where. And just as he decides to walk around to figure it out, he bumps into a strange talking flower._**

* * *

Nick walked down the hallway of the pizzeria, turning his head from one side to the other. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he was being watched. "Something's…wrong," he whispered, slightly nervous. "Mikey?"

No response.

Taking in a small gulp, the young child continued forward. "I'm just being silly. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just the pizzeria. Same dirty walls, same wooden floors, same pizza decorations, same patch of mysterious golden flowers…huh!?" Nick snapped his head down and just like he said, there was a large patch of flowers resting on the ground. "Wh-what the…?" Taking a step back, the child lifted up his head only to gasp in shock.

The walls were now gone. All that surrounded the child was a cave like surface instead. He craned his head up and could make out a small patch of light that shined down on him. "Am I in some hole? How did I even get here? I don't understand. What happened to the pizzeria?" Frowning Nick cupped his hands around his mouth. "MIKEY! FREDDY!"

No response, yet again.

Sighing, Nick decided to figure out where he was and began walking around. He discovered a path that lead…to a strange door. Nick tilted his head even more confused before cautiously continuing forward. Once he stepped in the new area, his eyes instantly landed on a large golden flower. But what set this one apart from the other ones was the fact that this one had a face.

"…" Nick desperately wanted to let his childlike wonders consume him, but he was just too confused on how he showed up here in the first place. So instead he crossed his arms. "What is this?" he commented rudely.

The flower just smiled innocently and giggled. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Real original name…" Nick whispered. He was about to introduce himself but Flowey continued talking.

"Hmm…You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Underground?" the child questioned softly looking around. "So that's where I am? How did I even get here?"

Flowey seemed to ignore his questioned and continued on. "Golly, you must be so confused."

Nick raised his brow at the plant before smiling. He didn't seem so bad actually. Giggling softly, Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

Flowey smiled even sweeter. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

"Ready for what exactly…?" Nick began to question when suddenly a small heart popped up in front of him. He gasped and took a step back. "What the…" Slowly and hesitantly he lifted up a hand and poked the heart, instantly feeling something poke _him_ from behind. He turned his head back but saw no one. He poked the heart again and felt the same sensation as before.

Flowey's giggling could be heard and Nick turned to face the yellow plant. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being."

"Soul?" the ghost child questioned shocked. "I still have my soul? But I'm dead…" he frowned as his confusion grew more.

"You're Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV?"

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Nick smiled. He liked the sound of that.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

The boy nodded excitedly at the flower.

A sly smirk appeared on Flowey's face, but before the child could even notice, it was gone replaced by the sweet and innocent smile. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He gave a wink at the boy who giggled in response.

Suddenly five white seed like pellets popped from nowhere behind Flowey. They floated around the plant as the creature continued his lesson.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…'friendliness pellets.'" Flowey locked eyes with Nick. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Nick nodded as he lifted his hand. To his shock, the heart moved with it this time. He giggled at the warm sensation that filled his body as he moved the heart to collect the 'friendliness pellets.' As soon as Nick's 'Soul' touched the pellets, instead of feeling even more pleasant warmth, sharp and intense pain shot through his body.

A loud scream escaped from the child as he backed up and fell on the ground. Tears fell down his face as he looked up at Flowey, too confused about what just happened. Instead of seeing the friendly happy face, a dark and malicious grin was what he saw.

Flowey bared his large teeth as he narrowed his eyes. "You idiot!" He mocked, his voice sounding much darker and crueler now. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed!"

Nick tried to crawl away from the now terrifying flower, but couldn't seem to escape. It was like something was holding him in place.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

Suddenly the bullet like pellets surrounded the red heart. Nick gasped and tried to get it away but the small soul was surrounded.

"DIE!"

Suddenly the bullets began to close in, and Nick did all he could to dodge, but no space would open up. "Someone…" he teared up. "Please save me!" He shut his eyes closed, hearing Flowey's insane laughter echo around them.

Just as the bullets were about to hit the soul, they vanished. Flowey's laughter instantly cut off and Nick peaked his eyes open to see what was going on.

"Huh?" Flowey questioned confused. Suddenly a dark flame popped up next to him. It moved forward before he could notice and then smacked into him. The plant let out a yelp as he went flying away.

Suddenly after that, a large humanoid goat woman in a purple and white sleeved dress walked in. She smiled sweetly at the scared Nick. She slowly placed a tender hand on Nick's soul and the child could feel a pleasant warmth once more. He suddenly didn't feel pain and in fact felt happy.

The goat woman happily grinned at him before sadly turning to the general direction Flowey disappeared to. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" She smiled back at Nick, noticing his cautious gaze. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

Fallen down? Nick thought. I didn't fall down…I just…appeared here…somehow. He looked back up at Toriel, getting the same vibe he always got from Freddy or Golden. She seems…okay? But so did Flowey…should I trust her?

Toriel gently patted the boy's head in a motherly way. "You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Nick watched as his soul vanished from in front of him just as Toriel took a step back.

"This way." She began to walk away, only turning her head to make sure Nick was following.

Hesitantly he looked around. No signs of the pizzeria, no signs of Freddy or the other animatronics, no signs of Mike…He was officially gone from the restaurant. He looked back at Toriel who was smiling patiently at him. He sighed and shrugged. "Guess I have no choice…" With that said he followed the lady to another entrance, _determined_ to find his way home.

* * *

 **Great...now I want to make this into a series...I don't think I will, but maybe. Hmm...*randomly begins to debate sudden idea* Tell you what, if there is _anyone_ who may want me to continue this into a legit series, I will, but only if I get support. If not, I'm just going to let this be the only crossover I do for now. I don't even know if some of you will like this that's why I'm cautious about making this into a thing. If I _do_ get support for this crossover idea, I will post a separate story in the fnaf and undertale crossover thing. **

**Anyways, that's all I really have to say about this. I just wanted to prove I was going to continue this series like I have mentioned in my other story. I will hopefully be uploading a chapter in my truth and dare story if any of you guys are fans of that.**

 **And I guess that's all I can come up with. I'm honestly too tired to think of anything else to say. So I'll finally shut up. So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	14. Danny the Babysitter

**Another one-shot is up! This one is something I just had to type since I've been depressed one of my favorite shows, Gravity Falls, is finally over! So to cheer myself up, I wrote a happy little story about my favorite purple ghosts and my lovely little ghost children.**

 **By the way if any of you guys haven't read the alternate ending to my main fnaf series, I suggest you do before reading this unless you want a little bit of spoilers to that because this one-shot basically takes place after that ending.**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. I hope you like it. I have another one I may upload tomorrow or maybe even later today, by the way so keep an eye out for that. Also I'm half way done with the next chapter for the truth and dare story. So one more thing to keep an eye out. If you want any news about my undertale story, you're going to have to wait till the second author's note at the bottom.**

 **Now with all that said, enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Summary: A few months has passed by since all the unpleasantness ended. Danny is now living with the other ghosts as well as the animatronics. But our favorite purple ghost is going to discover being friends with the children isn't as easy as he thought it would be._**

* * *

Getting along with ghost children was a lot harder than Danny first thought. Especially when all six children were currently behaving shockingly similar to wild monkeys on a rampage.

"Danny catch!"

"Huh?" the purple ghost didn't have time to react as one of the Freddy toys came hurtling at him at full speed. It smacked him in the face and the thrower's high pitch voice filled the room in insane giggles.

"Hahahaha! Stupid Danny!" Nick mocked, pointing at him before running away, still laughing up a storm.

"Why you…" the old killer was about to chase after the boy when two arms wrapped around his neck and a large weight fell on his back. He turned his head to see Sammy clinging to him tightly.

"Danny! Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

"No way. And you can fly! How would me carrying you be more fun than that?!" He reminded.

"But I want a piggyback ride!" she whined, tears filling her eyes.

"Ugh, I thought you were the reasonable one…" He shrugged her off and let the girl plop on the ground. "Get off!"

Sammy pouted and glared at him, crossing her arms in the process. "Hmph!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work kid." Suddenly two hands slammed into his legs and Danny yelped as he went tumbling forward, almost crashing on the ground.

Timmy was behind him now, giggling wildly. "Tag! You're it!"

"Timmy!" Danny warned, glaring at him, but the blond boy just laughed more and ran away to avoid getting 'tagged'. Deciding to let the boy go, Danny sighed tiredly and sat down in a nearby seat. "I don't think I can take much more of this…"

Suddenly a book came flying down and hitting him on the back of his head. Danny's eyes widened in both shock and annoyance as one began to twitch before he sharply turned to see Shawn floating behind him and holding the book. He grinded his teeth together as he did his best to bite back his anger. "What!?"

"Read me this!" Shawn said holding the book in the purple ghost's face.

"No." Danny said simply in an exasperated tone. "Besides you can read yourself"

"But I want you to read it!" Shawn began to whine, much like his twin sister.

"No. I'm tired. Let me relax!"

And again, much like Sammy, Shawn pouted his face and crossed his arms just like his twin when he didn't get his way.

Danny just gave an unamused look as he sighed. "Didn't work with your sister, not gonna work with you kid." He then waved him off. "Now go away."

"Jerk!" Shawn screamed, slamming the book down and stomping away.

"Yep, I'm gonna tear my hair out if this keeps up.

"Danny?" a soft timid voice asked him quietly.

"WHAT!?"

Heather yelped from her spot on the ground, eyes filling up with tears before she ran away crying.

Realizing his mistake, Danny reached for her. "Wait, Heather! I didn't mean…" But the little girl was gone.

"Why did you yell at Heather?" another little girl's voice asked. Danny looked over to see Angelica glaring at him

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I didn't mean to, okay."

Angelica smirked as she approached him. "Don't worry, I can talk to her."

"Really? Thanks kid."

" _If_ -"

Danny glared at her. "If what?"

Suddenly the little blonde girl pulled out a makeup kit she stole from Chicky and Bon-Bon. "If you let me do your makeup!"

"Nope." Danny stood up and made his escape from the room.

"HEY!" Angelica called out while pouting her lips. But the purple figure ignored her and continued to leave.

He made his way to the office and found Mike sitting in his chair and laughing while holding up his tablet. On screen was the very room Danny was previously in. Without missing a beat, Mike set the tablet down and turned to face him. "Having fun?"

"I swear if I could, I would murder those brats again!"

"Now let's not go that far Danny. You just earned their trust, don't ruin it already." Mike said in an attempt to calm him down. He stood up and offered his chair to the man. "Take a seat."

"Thanks…" Danny sat down and closed his eyes. "How do you handle it Mike? Sure you haven't known those kids that long, but I know you've had days like this before. So how?"

"Easy, I know how to control my temper and be patient." Mike said. "Plus I did do some babysitting jobs before I came back to town and took up this job. So I did have some experience with kids before."

"This many at one time?"

Mike laughed. "Nah, not this many. Actually I mostly looked after toddlers, so six and seven year olds are a lot different, but at least I had some experience, right? Unlike you."

"Hey, I looked after kids before."

"Really? When?"

"Back when the diner was still running. Luke and I would help around and take care of kids every once in a while."

"Okay, I see, but that was a long time ago."

"Calling me old now?"

"Well you are older than me, so yes."

"Pft, why am I talking to you anyways?"

Mike smirked and leaned on the wall. "Look, Danny, I know these kids can be a handful, trust me, it really is worth taking care of them in the end."

"Oh really? How?"

The guard was silent for a while before smiling. "Just wait. I guarantee you will understand what I mean soon."

Danny stares at him for a moment before sighing and standing up. "If you say so. I'm gonna find Spring and hang out with him. Maybe that'll keep the kids away."

"It won't." Mike answers before walking out. "Trust me. No one is safe from those guys." He laughs before patting Danny on the back. "If you want to talk some more, I'll be in Pirate's Cove. See ya Danny."

"Yeah…whatever…"

Soon the end of the day finally came. Danny yawned as he walked around the pizzeria. He waved goodnight to Spring and Golden before heading to the room each ghost turned into their personal bedroom. Luke was by his side as he stretched his back..

"Boy, those kids sure were active today, weren't they?"

"Yeah, and it was annoying…"

"Ah, come on. They're just kids."

"Lamest excuse ever. They may be kids, but they should know by now when others want to be left alone."

"Danny, I think you just have to be a little more patient with them. Kids don't always understand when they are being annoying. They just like to play and have fun. We used to be like that too."

"Yeah, and we grew up."

"Well they can't." Luke pointed out. He frowned when he noticed his cousin flinch at that. "Uh…hey, let's just sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah, you're right." The two walked in the room to see Mike carrying a worn out Shawn in his arms.

The guard turned to them and smiled. "Hey guys. Want to help me with these guys." He gestured to the tired looking kids all huddled together on the ground in one large pile, fast asleep. "I don't know what they were doing but I just walked in and found them like this."

Luke laughed softly and nodded his head before carefully picking up Timmy from the top of the pile.

Danny sighed irritably. "Great, now I have to tuck them in…" He bent down and picked up Nick who instantly wrapped his arms around the ghost's neck. He walked over to the spot he knew the boy loved to sleep and set him down.

Nick opened his eyes slowly and yawned tiredly. "Hi Danny."

"Hey there kid. Go back to sleep." Danny patted him on the head.

"Okay…night-night."

Danny couldn't fight off the grin that took over before he moved to pick up the next child. Mike had already put Heather in her spot and Luke did the same for Angelica. So Danny went to carefully pick up Sammy. The girl slumped in his arms as he slowly set her down between her brother and Nick.

She also opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Danny?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can you play with us tomorrow? Please?" She gave a sleepy version of her pout in an attempt to persuade him.

He sighed before nodding his head. "Okay. Fine. Just stop with the puppy dog eyes." He grinned and patted her head.

"I knew that would work." She giggled softly before closing her eyes.

He smiled and began to back up. "Yeah, I guess it did."

Before he was able to completely back away, Sammy sat up and hugged him. "Thank you Danny."

He sat there, frozen, not sure what to do. Hesitantly he awkwardly hugged her back. "Uh…yeah…no problem, kid…"

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek before finally laying back down and closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

He stared at the little girl for a moment before slowly standing up. He looked around at the other children, all sleeping peacefully, some curling up in little balls while others were spread out with their mouths hanging open. He thought about just how crazy they were in his eyes earlier that day and now thought how insane it was that these motionless little ghosts were the same kids. He thought about his promise he made with Sammy, finding it crazy he was actually kind of looking forward to tomorrow now. Soon he found himself smiling at them and shaking his head. "You kids are all something else…"

Mike and Luke exchanged looks before approaching him.

"Hello!"

Danny yelped and backed away, blushing. "You two didn't see that, did you!?"

"We saw everything Danny." Luke grinned, laughing at him softly.

"Shut up!"

"Shh, wouldn't want to wake them up." Mike gestured to the kids before resting his hand on his shoulder. "By the way I told you. It's worth it." He let go before laying down in his usual spot and resting his eyes.

Danny took one more look at the kids before smiling. "Yeah, I guess it is…" He turned to the grinning Luke before glaring and shoving his cousin away. "Not a word from you…"

The cousins exchanged laughs before they went to rest themselves, preparing for another active day.

* * *

 **This story was just an excuse for me to show off nice Danny some more. It's fun writing this guy sometimes. I may do more stories like this, with nice Danny I mean, but I'm not sure yet. We'll see I guess.**

 **Anyways, I do have an update on my Undertale and fnaf crossover. The first chapter is technically done, but I may edit it some more before I decide to upload it. Also I am going to write a few chapters ahead before I do officially post it on the site. Just in case I find myself busy and late with updating. I'm going to do my best and not do that long wait with updates again. Though I'm not saying that won't be a possibility, but I'm still going to do my best to avoid that.**

 **But anyways, the story will be up kind of soon. Give it about a week, maybe a little less than that. We'll see.**

 **Well with that said, I have one more thing to do. A preview for the next one-shot. Something I haven't done for a while.**

 **Preview for next one-shot: _"The young Mikey gasped when he finally noticed Foxy's appearance. Dark blood red stains covered the front of his ripped up chest as large oily tears dripped down his muzzle and falling down past his hook that was splattered with the same dark red color."_**

 **Well...this sounds dark. What could be happening in the next one-shot!? Well I guess you guys will just have to wait and find out.**

 **So until next time! Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	15. Don't Cry

**And another one-shot! I meant to upload this yesterday, but I got distracted by Markiplier's livestream during my only free time. -_-;**

 **But anyways, I have this done. I'm also most likely going to upload the next chapter for my truth and dare story. It's almost done, I just going to try and squeeze one or two more dares in. So keep an eye out for that. Anyways, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read. Enjoy! (By the way the final news about my undertale and fnaf crossover at the bottom)**

* * *

 **Summary: The young Mike comes to the pizzeria with his granny expecting to have another fun day. What he didn't expect was to see his favorite animatronics filled with grief after a dark event that took place the night before.**

* * *

The small child giggled in joy as he ran inside the pizzeria. His grandmother chuckled at the sight as she slowly followed the boy in. "Behave yourself Michael." She warned him.

"I will Granny!" the boy called back before approaching the stage. He giggled as he looked over the dark purple curtains that hid three of his best friends. Without hesitating, Mike crawled on the stage and snuck behind the curtain. Instantly he found three tall animatronics huddled together, their heads bent low.

With another small laugh, Mike ran at them, arms stretched wide. "Freddy!" he shouted before hugging the brown bear's leg.

Freddy tensed up before a small smile appeared on his face. "Oh…Hello Mikey. I almost forgot you were coming in today."

Chica bent down and pried the boy's arms off of her leader's leg. "Hello Mikey. I'm so happy to see you."

Bonnie approached next and ruffled Mike's hair. "How are you today kid?"

"I'm good! Last night Granny took me to the park and let me play there all day!"

"Well that sounded like fun." Freddy commented, his smile widening. Mike, however never noticed how the calm grin faltered just slightly.

In fact, each of the animatronics were fighting off heavy frowns, which the child seemed oblivious to.

"Bonnie," Mike began to question from Chica's arms, "are you going to teach me the guitar again today?"

"Oh yeah…" Bonnie softly chuckled, forcing his smile to widen. "I forgot about that. Of course I will pal."

"Yay!" Mike cheered, wiggling in Chica's hold until the chicken let him go. Once he was free he ran to the rabbit and hugged him excitedly. "I can't wait."

Freddy noticed how Bonnie's expression finally snapped, and the deep frown finally formed and tears began to leak from his eyes. The bear was quick to pull Mike away. "Ah, Mikey, why…why don't you go play some games. I think we are about to perform soon. Bonnie will give you his lessons later. Okay?"

"Okay Freddy!" Mike giggled before hopping away.

Bonnie sighed once the boy was gone. "Thanks Freddy. I just couldn't look at him…" He wiped his eyes before shaking violently. "I just can't imagine what he would think of us if he knew…that…that…" Bonnie couldn't finish his sentence as he began to break down.

Freddy didn't hesitate as he pulled his brother into a tight hug. He noticed Chica start to cry as well and offered her to join. Once he had them both in his embrace, he sighed shakily. "I know you guys. It's hard. But we can't let the events of last night get to us. For Mikey's sake at least."

"I just…don't want to hurt anyone Freddy…Especially Mikey."

"I know Bonnie, I know…"

Mike, meanwhile went back to his grandmother, explaining to her how Bonnie would continue his guitar lessons later. The old woman just smiled and told him how great that was before patting him on the head. She then explained how she already ordered their meals and told him to run off and play.

He agreed and instantly ran away, but not in search for the games that surrounded him. He was much more eager to find his last remaining friend who he hasn't seen yet.

* * *

Hiding away up near the ceiling was a small transparent child who was coldly glaring down at the people below him. "They are all stupid…" the little ghost boy commented, his scowl deepening. "They don't even realize what happened last night…"

His gaze ended up landing on a boy with dark brown hair slowly creeping around the halls. "What is he doing?" The ghost leaned forward, careful not to be detected, as he watched the odd boy sneak around.

Mike was carefully crawling around, getting closer and closer to an abandoned room. Once he was close enough, he peaked inside and noticed the old stage that was hidden away in the darkness. Purple dusty curtains with white stars hung motionlessly in front of the stage, hiding away the child's fourth friend in the building. He laughed behind his hand in hopes to stay as quiet as possible before slyly sneaking inside.

The ghost boy rolled his eyes, now recognizing the child as one of the regulars and the only one who seemed to create a strong bond with the animatronics.

"Boss?" a voice behind the ghost boy questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" he spoke out as his dark red eyes turned to face another kid.

Shawn glared sharply at his boss, Nick, before he gestured behind him. "Come on. We shouldn't be out here during the day.

Nick just scoffed and rolled his eyes before looking once more at the excited Mike. "I know already. I said so. I'll meet you with the others. By the way there is another night guard coming in next week. This may be the one finally."

"Better be…I'm getting sick of this place…I'm still annoyed how the guy from last night wasn't the right one."

"Don't worry Shawn." Nick sighed as he continued to watch Mike. "Things will get better for us soon. I just know it."

The other boy rolled his eyes before turning around. "Just hurry up. I don't know why you bother watching these guys anyways. It's pointless…"

Nick ignored Shawn, not even caring that the child vanished from sight. "Pointless, huh?"

He watched as the human child finally made his way in front of the stage, doing his best to hide his giggles. The future night guard slowly crawled up on the stage, trying as hard as he could to be quiet. He hissed when his foot banged on the wood panels and froze. He didn't see or hear any movement so he continued his plan to sneak up on the hiding fox.

Growing bored with the child's antics, Nick sighed. "Maybe it is…What's the point? Not like I can just go around and play games like him… With one final look, Nick finally vanished, ignoring the strange urge to go down and talk to the child.

Mike, meanwhile finally managed to climb on the stage and carefully poked his head behind the curtain. He noticed the fox slumped down in the darkness and he giggled, happy he wasn't discovered yet.

He slowly crept closer to the fox, finally just a few inches away from the pirate. Then suddenly, Mike pounced and tackled Foxy's back. "Got you!" he screamed out, laughing up a storm.

Foxy flinched slightly, but didn't move much afterwards. "Oh…ahoy Mikey…"

"Did I scare you!? I bet I did!" the future guard laughed more as he hugged Foxy tightly.

"Heh…ye sure did Mikey…"

The child continued his giggling, before slowly coming to a halt. He frowned when he finally took notice to the pirate's solemn attitude. Unlike Freddy and the others, Foxy was much, much worse looking and the pirate didn't even try to hide his sad attitude. "Foxy…?"

Despite knowing how depressed he looked, the fox made sure to keep his back to the child, especially when the boy tried to face him. "I…I be fine Mikey. I just be…tired." He carefully examined his paw before resting it on the boy's head. "Why don't ye go play with Cap'n Freddy or…"

"I want to play with you." Mike pouted.

"I'm terribly sorry Mikey, but I be too…tired to play right now."

"But…" Mike tried once more to face Foxy properly, but the pirate kept his back to the boy. He glared in annoyance at the fox before quickly running to the other side of the pirate.

"Ah! Mikey! Wait!"

The young child gasped when he finally noticed Foxy's appearance. Dark blood red stains covered the front of his ripped up chest as large oily tears dripped down his muzzle and falling down past his hook that was splattered with the same dark red color.

Mike backed away, not expecting to see the pirate in this state.

Thinking the boy was scared, Foxy reached for him with his clean paw. "Now Mikey, pl-please don't be scared. Ye have to understand Mikey, that I would never…"

"Scared of what Foxy?" Mike questioned confused. He frowned and stepped forward. Hesitantly he placed his small hands on Foxy's muzzle, oil tears falling over them. "Why are you sad Foxy? Did you hurt yourself?" He looked at the new tears to the animatronic's suit. "Did you accidently cut yourself again?"

Foxy blinked confused, Did…did his little matey not realize what was staining his fur? "Mikey…I-"

Mike then carefully looked at the dark red on the fox's normally light colored stomach. He giggled. "Did you drop pizza sauce on your fur again silly?"

Foxy sighed in relief. "Uh…yeah. That be it matey." He couldn't bear to tell the child what the red stain really was.

"Don't worry captain! I can help! I'll go get something to clean you up! Be right back!"

The fox didn't stop the child as he ran off. He closed his eyes once the boy was out of sight and gave one more sigh. "At least…at least he didn't figure it out…" He took one glance at the bloody mess that kept reminding him of the terrible actions that took place last night. He clenched his paw together and pounded it on the stage floor. "Damn it…" He began to cry some more. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Mike returned only to frown and freeze up in his place when he saw Foxy crying more. He dropped the cleaning supplies on the ground and ran back to the pirate. Foxy didn't even notice as Mike hugged him tightly.

"…" Slowly he looked down at the boy who buried his face in the pirate's neck.

"Don't cry Foxy. Please. It'll be okay. I promise." He sniffed, feeling his own tears form. "I will make everything better Foxy, I mean it."

"Heh…" the pirate hesitantly hugged the boy back, resting his head on top of Mike's. He gave one violent shiver before finally breaking down once more and crying harshly, his tears slipping down and landing on the confused child's head. Despite his cries, he still smiled, especially when Mike just hugged him tighter.

"Don't cry. I'll make it better Foxy." Mike repeated, doing his best to not cry for the pirate's sake.

Foxy noticed and chuckled. "Hehe…I bet ye will Mikey. I bet ye will…"

* * *

 **And there you have it! I always wanted to have a story about Mike seeing the animatronics the day after they were forced to kill a night guard. Of course Mike couldn't actually learn about the events, but doesn't me he can't have clues about them. I also always pictured Foxy being the hardest to get over the killings, mostly because I think he would hide away and not talk to the others. At least Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are always together. Poor Foxy...**

 **Also I wanted an excuse to write the ghost kids how they were before Mike. It's been forever since I did that. They had so much more attitude and anger then, which I kind of almost forgot about since I usually always write them being happy.**

 **But that was the one-shot. I may upload another one soon, but I think after today is over the next thing I upload will actually be my Undertale and fnaf crossover story. I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that I do have the first chapter finished, but I'm just editing it a bit. I'm going to go ahead and say that most of the first chapter won't be much. I'm writing it in a way so people who have not read my fnaf series can still read it and still understand who Nick is or the other ghost children. So basically the first chapter is mostly a brief summary of all three of my main fnaf stories which leads up to the actual crossover. Just a bit of what to expect.**

 **So yeah, there is yet another update on what my undertale and fnaf crossover will be like. Again, that will most likely be the next thing I upload after today...unless I don't get my truth and dare update in on time of course...So get ready! I'm predicting by Tuesday or Wednesday it will officially be ready. Maybe Monday night if I'm feeling nice.**

 **So with that all said...I'll show you the preview for the next one-shot...which technically doesn't exist yet. Hehe...but I do know what it will be about. All about my lovely shadow rabbit Shady! So if any of you enjoy him, keep an eye out for the next one-shot!**

 **So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	16. Shady's New Friend

**Okay, I know I promised I would update my truth and dare story this week, but I'll just say this. This entire week SUCKED! I've had no inspiration to even get on my laptop, which sucked even more because I had a lot of work I needed to do...ugh...Anyways, this wasn't even going to be uploaded today but I needed to get the word out as fast as possible because I am impatient.**

 **My Undertale and fnaf crossover is up! The first chapter has finally be uploaded and it is called Breaking Reality! Wait a second...*gasp* It doesn't start with the word Facing! It's a miracle! Hurray! Finally I can start a fnaf related story without the word Facing...even though technically I never _had_ to do that in the first place...**

 **Point is, my story is up and I feel pretty happy with how the crossover will turn out. Now in case you don't know, the first chapter is mostly just a summary of my fnaf trilogy but there is stuff at the end that relates to the actual story. I explain this all in the story, so just check that out.**

 **Now, with that said, let's get on with the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Summary: Bon-Bon is growing very annoyed with the sudden attention he is gaining from Shady and thinks that rabbit is just doing everything to have a laugh at him. but is that really the case? Or could Shady have other reasons to hanging out with the blue animatronic?**

* * *

Bon-Bon let out a loud huff of annoyance as he stomped into the room. Fred noticed him while reading a newspaper and smirked. "What's wrong with you my dear lad-"

"Shut your damn mouth, fatass!" the rabbit snapped.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the stage this morning." Fred commented, placing the paper down. "What's with you today?"

"It's that damn Shady! He won't leave me alone!"

"Yep!" said rabbit shouted, popping up behind the blue bunny. "Hi Bon-Bon!"

"Leave me alone!" the young animatronics hissed, glaring daggers at the shadow creature. "You've been doing nothing but following me and bugging me all day! Seriously what is your deal!?"

"I just like to hang out with you!" Shady giggled. He suddenly let out a loud gasp and flung at him, wrapping his dark arms around the blue rabbit's neck. "We should play a game! It will be totally fun!"

"No. Now get off of me!" Bon-Bon gave a rough shove, successfully flinging the rabbit off of him.

Shady went flying back only to crash into his older brother Frederick. He looked up at the bear before giggling. "Hi big brother!"

"Hello Shady. I see you are bugging that insufferable rabbit again."

" _I'm_ insufferable!?" Bon-Bon hissed, turning his glare on the shadow bear. "I'll have you know that brother of yours has been basically harassing me all day!"

"It's just Shady's way of getting to know people. That's all."

"That's all!?"

"Really I don't know why you are complaining so much Toy-Bonnie…" Frederick commented dully. "It's not like he is hurting you or anything. He's just trying to have some fun. He's basically a child after all."

"You're just as old as him! Why aren't you the same as he is!?" To emphasize his point, Bon-Bon pointed at the giggling shadow rabbit who was now spinning in circles while humming a random song in his head.

"We are made from Daniel's powers. In a way we are a part of him. I just represent his serious side while Shady basically represents the part of him that he used to be before he went insane."

"Are you sure he's not actually Danny's insanity?"

Frederick went to respond when his brother suddenly clung onto his back. "Frederick! Give me a piggyback ride!" the bunny demanded.

The shadow bear sighed. "You know sometimes I do question that…" He cleared his throat as he lightly pushed Shady away. "Look here's the deal Toy-Bonnie..."

"Bon-Bon, just call me that…"

"Whatever…"

"Ugh…" Bon-Bon glared at the bear again. "You're just as annoying as Fred…"

"Oh come on, I'm not that much of a stick in the mud." Fred defended. "No offense."

"I highly doubt you care if you offended me Fred."

"You are absolutely right." The brown bear chuckled and went back to reading.

"Anyways, _Bon-Bon_ , I'll make a deal with you. Shady has seemed to take a liking to you…for some reason…"

"What? Now you're saying I'm unlikable?"

"I never implied that. I just don't see what's so special about you."

Bon-Bon felt his face overheat in anger as Fred stifled a laugh. "You…"

"So here's what I will propose. You agree to spend…oh, let's say at least half an hour with Shady a day and I'll take him off your hands. I will also make sure he doesn't purposely look for you again unless it's some sort of emergency of course." The formal bear extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm…" Bon-Bon looked over at the innocent looking Shady who stared up at him with bright white eyes. He sighed and turned back to Frederick and shook his hand. "Fine, deal. But only a half hour a day!" He huffed as he let go. 'I can handle that at least…' he thought while crossing his arms.

"Great…now…" Frederick turned to Shady. "Let's go you. You can go bug someone else for the rest of the day."

"Oh! Can I go hang out with Freddy and Bonnie! Those two are fun to play with!"

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Yay!" Shady turned to Bon-Bon and waved. "Bye-bye! I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" the blue animatronics huffed again before plopping down next to Fred. "Ugh, that…thing is going to drive me insane."

"I'm actually shocked you are hating this so much." Fred said while flipping to another page in the newspaper.

"What? Why would I like some weird rabbit like him following me around like a lost puppy?"

"Just like you said, He is following you around like a lost puppy."

"…" Bon-Bon blinked his large green eyes in confusion before leaning back in his chair. "I don't follow."

"Think of it this way. You have someone who admires you somewhat to the point he follows you around like a dedicated fan. Sure he may not admire you like say…Bonnie admires Spring, but there is definitely a reason he chooses you over everyone else." Fred chuckled when he noticed his words were sinking in the rabbit's head. "Basically you are finally the role model for someone."

"You really think that Shady…looks up to me like that?"

"Yep. Just like all of us Toys look up to our counterparts as well." Fred suddenly frowned deeply. "Makes me wonder why no one looks up to me…"

"Because you are lame." Bon-Bon commented.

"…" Fred simply glared sharply at the rabbit before huffing and reading his newspaper again.

"Hmm…" Bon-Bon hummed in thought, thinking over this new found knowledge. "You know…maybe this won't be so bad after all…" He chuckled. "I have my own admirer now. Hehe."

* * *

The next day...

"Ah! Frederick! Get him away from me!"

Frederick let out a sigh as he appeared in the room with the two rabbits. Bon-Bon was shaking in fear as light blue paint was dripping off of his fur in huge globs. He hid his smirk as he lowered down next to the giggling Shady. "What happened here?"

"I was painting a picture and accidently dropped the can I found and it went flying! You should have seen it brother! Anyways, it ended up landing on top of Bon-Bon's head and it went everywhere! Cool huh!?"

"Very cool!"

"No it's not!" the animatronics let out a loud irritated scream as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Screw what Fred said! You are just bugging me because it's funny to you! I'm out of here!"

"Ah, Bon-Bon, wait!" Shady reached for him as the animatronics started to leave, but Frederick stopped him.

"Let him go brother. Let's go finish your painting somewhere else." He picked up the half empty can of blue paint and handed it to Shady. "Okay?"

Shady pouted but nodded anyways, hugging his now crumpled paper and almost empty paint can to his chest. "Okay…" The two then vanished from sight.

Later that day Bon-Bon huffed in annoyance as he sat between Fred and Chicky. "Today was awful!"

"I heard you got your fur messy again. Sorry sweetie." Chicky commented, hugging the rabbit.

"Ah, it's fine. I managed to clean it all off. I'm just thankful the paint was the same color as my beautiful fur." He frowned deeply. "Still, that Shady is a menace! Fred there is no way he looks up to me in any sense! All he does are things that he knows I find annoying! If you were right he would at least try to get along with me."

"Are you that confident Bon-Bon?"

"Yes! That's just how it works! That's how I am with Bonnie! I don't go to him and purposely poke fun at him, startle him, and drop a can of freaking _paint_ on him!"

Fred sighed and stood up, holding out a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Shady gave me this today. Said he wanted to give it to you."

"Me?" Bon-Bon grabbed the paper and looked at it. He let out a gasp and his eyes widen.

"What is it?" Chicky questioned, looking over his shoulders at the paper.

It was a childish painting of Bon-Bon next to an equally childish painting of Shady. Sloppy and hard to make out words were above the two rabbit's heads, "I'm sorry."

Chicky smiled and lifted her wings to her chest. "Aw, that's so cute! Shady really is like a little boy."

Bon-Bon frowned, lowering his head as he carefully folded the paper up. Without a word he began to walk away.

Fred and Chicky grinned before sitting back down.

* * *

Shady meanwhile was happily playing with the children, Frederick watching over them protectively.

Bon-Bon walked in the room and hesitantly approached him. "Uh…Sh-shady?"

"Huh?" Shady looked around before his large eyes landed on the animatronic. He gasped excitedly and ran to him. "Bon-Bon!" He quickly hugged the rabbit tightly and rested his head on his shoulders. "Hi!"

"Yeah…hi." Bon-Bon sighed and pulled away, before showing the painting the shadow rabbit did. "I wanted to thank you for this. It was really sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes." The blue rabbit nodded and smiled. "I'm…also sorry I snapped at you."

Shady giggled. "Ah, I don't care."

"But-"

"You can just make it up to me by playing with me tomorrow!"

"…" Bon-Bon blinked, stunned by Shady's attitude, before chuckling. "Sure…I'll like that."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me too…"

The next day Bon-Bon found himself showing Shady neater ways to create his drawing so no more messes would be made.

Frederick smiled down at the two as he watched from his spot. He barely noticed when Fred approached from behind.

"You know Frederick, if you ever want-"

"No, I don't admire you at all Fred."

"Oh come on! I'm a perfect role model!"

"Go away Fred…"

"Ugh!"

* * *

 **Haha, Fred really wants to have someone look up to him. Too bad no one like that exists.**

 **Also why do I love my little bunnies so much! I don't even know why I love the rabbits as much as I do!? And honestly it's not even with fnaf. If there is some form of rabbit character I tend to love them to death. I think I seriously have a rabbit problem...-_-;**

 **But yeah, I just really wanted to have an excuse to write my sweet yet slightly insane Shady. I have loved this character since I first came up with him. And fun fact I almost made Frederick the insanely cute one. But somehow I just switched the two's personality. I think it all stems back to how I had the hardest time thinking of a name for the two. Oh well, who cares. I bet you all don't. So I'll shut up now and do my little outro. Oh and by the way I don't have any preview for the next one-shot. Sorry.**

 **So anyways, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	17. Sneak Peak

**Important** **Note** : Okay, I'm attempting to get back into the swing of things. For those who have been reading my stories for a while, and those who have read my bio on my profile know I've been on a long hiatus, but I'm attempting to stop with that and submit things more frequently. So I thought I start with this one shot.

However this is where things get really important so **_please, please, PLEASE, read this part at least._** So this one-shot is very special. It is actually a sneak peak in what a future story I plan on uploading will be like. This story so far has no name and it will NOT actually be uploaded until I finish my Undertale and fnaf crossover as well as after the new game Scott Cawthon is planning on releasing, because the story will be heavily inspired by the game and I want to get in as much gameplay as possible so I can get a better idea on how I want to write some characters.

So yeah, this may be a stupid move to tease anyone who actually wants to read my future fnaf story since I have no idea how soon it will come out, but I've been having this story on my mind for awhile now and I thought this would be a good way to tell you guys I am trying to get better at updating my stories again.

So yeah, that's all the important news I have for you all. If you have been reading my stories for a while, thank you for sticking with me for so long. If you are new, welcome, and I do hope you read my fnaf trilogy otherwise none of what you have been reading in this one-shot series probably makes any sense. Haha.

So I am finally going to shut up now and go back to work on my crossover story. Oh but quick note since I don't think I said it yet, if you are not new to my stories and are curious as to why I haven't been uploading recently I do have everything explained on my bio on my profile. So if you are curious, I highly suggest you check it out before I delete it, because I will once I feel like I really am back in the swing of things. Okay now I'm shutting up!

* * *

Summary: A young mysterious man has way to much fun with what he does...that's all! ;)

* * *

The young man's footsteps were heavy as he strides across the wooden floor. A joyful laughter escaped him as he took step after step across the room that should really only belong in a horror movie. Blood was everywhere, coating the floor, spattered against the walls, and staining the clothes of the man. Bodies of different ages were slumped up against the walls, the dark red blood slowly flowing out from the multiple wounds that coated them. And the man, the man who was walking across the floor in front of the victims was humming softly.

He hummed the song in his head over and over, a small giggle would escape every few moments only interrupting his surprisingly gentle tune for a moment.

"Hehehehehe," he stopped his humming only slightly to let a particularly loud laugh slip out, just as his light steps shifted into large spins. He spun and spun around, slowly letting the same tune as before play out in his head. He opened his mouth, and began to finally sing along. "~ _Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment!_ "

He spun back around, his eyes snapping down to one of the bodies, a little girl.

 _"~Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic_!"

He twirled around, with a surprisingly a large amount of grace, before reaching down to the girl's body and pulling out a large knife that was lodged in her chest.

"~ _Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows_."

He eyed the bloody weapon, his reflections shining back at him. He locked his grey eyes with his mirror-self, while ignoring the long strand of purple hair that fell over them. His gaze only snapped away as an item of the room slowly slipped into his view. The man slowly lowered his knife, turning around to look upon the object.

"~ _Weep not poor children, for life is this way_."

He stepped closer to the humanoid like object slumped down on the ground. It was a robot as clear as anyone could see. A robot of what looked like a small female clown, with large round eyes lifelessly looking up at the man. He chuckled at the idea as he lifted his free hand, which was coated in the blood of his victims, up to rest on the head. The blood smeared across the robotic face, staining every part in the devilish red hue.

"~ _Murdering beauty and passion."_

The man felt his smile grow wider, a dark, twisted chuckle slipping out.

"Hehehehehe, oh how beautiful you will be, my precious baby. Truly beautiful," he spoke out in a haunting tone. "A true tribute to my wonderful hero. Oh how proud I bet he will be of me. To know I am following in his sinful footsteps. Oh what a joy it will be when you and I finally meet him."

He backed away, taking large strides across the room and over to a small cabinet. He yanked open on drawer, and fiddled his bloody hands through the papers hidden away. He quickly pulled out a small picture, which has been greatly faded. Three figures could be faintly made out on the old photo. One person, a teenage boy with long black hair and sharp green eyes was circled in red ink.

"Soon, I'll meet you my wonderful evil hero. Oh Daniel, I just know you and I will get along swimmingly." The young man's large happy smile swiftly turned into a searing frown. "And if we don't, what a shame it will be for you…" In one quick motion, the large butcher's knife came swinging up and stabbing through the picture and puncturing the image of the teenage Daniel, pinning the photo to the wall.

"…" the man's frown stayed for only a moment before the Cheshire like grin returned tenfold. "But really, what is the likelihood of my hero not appreciating someone who admires him so!?" He chuckled more, once again spinning around in joy. He only stopped once he began to grow dizzy. "Ah, well, I believe it's time to head to work. Wouldn't want to be late for my first day on the job!"

Sliding off his messy shirt as he ran up the stairs and out of his basement. The man quickly located his work shirt and quickly put it on. He did the same for his pants before skipping over to a table and grabbing his nametag, and pinning it down. Feeling confident, the young man grabbed his keys and stepped out before locking his door.

He inhaled a breath of fresh air before heading over to his workplace, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The sunlight poured down on him, shinning off his nametag, practically highlighting his name: Vincent.

* * *

 **Hey! Vincent is in my personal fnaf story line! What do you know? And he is also creepily obsessed with my Danny. O_o Weird...**

 **So yeah, a new killer will be present in the story. And yes, it will be taking place in the same universe as my fnaf trilogy. But like how I am attempting my undertale and fnaf crossover I will be writing it so anyone who is knew doesn't have to read the three stories unless they really want to. So yes, my version of the ghost children, Luke, and obviously Danny will be in the story, but hopefully I will do a good job in letting everyone new understand who they are and what has happened to them.**

 **Also before I forget, this new fnaf story will most likely be heavily changed, and by that I mean that actual plot. Like I stated above, I want to play the new fnaf game and get a feel of the animatronics before I upload the actual story. So everything you just read probably will NOT be in the actual story when I upload it. But Vincent will be. And he will most likely still act like this and be obsessed with Danny for some creepy reason. Honestly this was just an excuse for me to write about Vincent.**

 **Last bit of news regarding my fnaf stories. I am going to put a character bio for all my ghostly characters in my fnaf stories soon. So if you want to know more about the ghost children, Luke, Danny, Mike, and maybe I will thrown in Vincent as well, check it out. It may not be up by the time you read this so come back if you are really curious. I'm doing this mostly for new people who may be reading my stories out of order or have just read my crossover story and want to know more about the fnaf side of the story, you know? Those of you who actually read my trilogy story probably won't learn anything new.**

 **Well that is all. As for a preview for my next one-shot, I don't have it yet. But I know what it will be. Awhile ago, I got a request for a personal one-shot shot story. Now before some of you get crazy, I am NOT excepting any new requests. The only thing I will except are truths or dares for my fnaf truth and dare story, which WILL be updated hopefully soon. But I did promise this one and it will be up the next time this story is updated. So if that particular person is reading this, which I hope you are, it will be up eventually. I promise. I plan on updating my crossover and truth and dare story first before I update this again, so it still may be a while. But if I really do get back in the swing of things it won't be much longer. So yeah, my next one-shot will be my one and only request story. I may change my mind about this later, but for now, no.**

 **And that is all! phew! I feel like I've been doing nothing but writing lately! Oh well. So anyways, until next time! Bye, and don't forget to review!**


	18. Shawn's New Girlfriend (request)

**This is a very special one-shot. It is a request from Mari the Cutie. I know it is very late and I am very sorry, but I finally got around in writing it. I hope you like it.**

 **Now before anyone gets the wrong idea, I am not accepting any more requests. I just wrote this for fun. So sorry if you wanted me to write a special one-shot for you, I won't accept anymore. This one was just an exception.**

 **So anyways, I hope not only Mari the Cutie likes it, but everyone else. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: Shawn is getting very annoyed with his family and all he wants to do is read his book. After Mike asks him for a request the annoyed boy ends up meeting someone new

* * *

Shawn sighed tiredly, glaring at all the other ghost children. "I swear…sometimes I feel like I am twice their age…" he commented, rolling his eyes as the five other kids as they ran around playing some stupid game Shawn had no interest in being a part of.

Instead he pushed up his glasses and stuffed his nose in his book he was trying to read. He didn't even notice as his twin sister began to approach him. "Hey Shawn?"

"What Sammy?"

"Why don't you play with us? You've been hunched over here all day. I'm starting to get worried."

The boy sighed irritably and glared at the girl. "Sammy, I'm fine. I just want to read this book."

"But-"

"Enough! Go play with your boyfriend already."

"B-boyfriend!? Nick isn't my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say it was Nick." Shawn smirked, ignoring his sister's small hands as they smacked down on him.

"Idiot! Fine, be that way!" Sammy huffed, blushing brightly as she stormed back to the others while avoiding eye contact with the confused Nick.

As his sister finally left him in peace, Shawn sighed contently and once again tried to read his book. Only a few minutes went by, however, when the child was interrupted again.

"Shawn?"

Sighing again, the boy snapped the book close and glared over at Mike who suddenly had the other five children either pulling or clinging onto him.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Why can't one of them do it?" he asked the guard.

"They obviously aren't going to listen to me…" Mike sighed, slightly glaring at the others. "And I would ask Luke or Danny, but Luke is busy talking to Scott and Danny is hiding off again. So can you be a good boy and help me out buddy?"

Letting out a final sigh, Shawn placed his book down and hovered up to be eye level with Mike. "Okay, what?"

"Sneak into the main room for me and give Freddy this." He handed the child Freddy's own top hat that had an obvious stitch running across it. Yesterday Bonnie and Foxy played a prank of the brown bear and stole the hat, but unfortunately Foxy's hook stabbed right into the fabric and when he tried to get it off, a large tear began to form.

Mike suggested to fix it for him, since he was the only one who seemed to know how, but that only meant the bear had to go hatless for his job today, which Freddy wasn't too happy about. Though putting Bonnie and Foxy on cleaning duty for the next two weeks did help his mood slightly.

"Why can't you do it?" Shawn questioned.

Mike just gave him a look as he gestured to the five other kids who were still hugging onto the guard.

"…right…Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you buddy." Mike smiled, handing Shawn the hat.

"Yeah, yeah…" The boy muttered, vanishing from sight only to reappear behind the stage of the pizzeria. The curtain was closed in front of him and he could hear Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica singing loudly on the other side. "Great…I can't give it to him yet…" He began to shift around boredly, waiting for the band to finish up, but they seemed to be taking too long, and Shawn decided to sneak away and wait on the other side, placing the hat on his head as well so he didn't have to hold it.

On the other side, he could make out all the happy and alive children running around and playing. He glared at them all enviously. True he was happy he had a new family and he loved them all. But that didn't stop him from missing when he was alive and when his blood would flow through his veins. It was a sensation he missed, and now all he felt was cold.

Shawn huffed tiredly, forcing the sad thoughts away as he walked around the area, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He was a ghost after all. He couldn't risk having one of the humans seeing him. Plus if Freddy or any of the other animatronics caught him, he would get in trouble for being out during daylight hours. The only one that probably wouldn't care was Spring, but there was still a good chance of that rabbit snitching on him.

He hesitantly approached one seemingly empty table, keeping an eye on the wondering Bon-Bon who was walking around nearby. He kept his eyes locked on the animatronic, not paying attention to the rest of his surroundings. In actuality he should have, because ended up bumping into someone.

"AH!"

"Whoa!"

Shawn fell down hard on the ground, as whoever he ran into did the same. "Damn it…"

"Hey watch where you are going!"

"Why don't you-" Shawn went to glare darkly at whoever it was, but then gasped in shock. It was a young girl, who looked to be around the same age as him with black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a bright red shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes were large and bright, as they glared heatedly at Shawn. At first glance she seemed to be an ordinary girl, just like all the other children running around, but for some reason, this one made the young boy feel strange. An odd sensation ran through his chest and…warmed him up. That's it. He was actually feeling warm again. Why?

The girl meanwhile stood up, dusting off her clothes and crossing her arms. "Hmph…be more careful next time." She sighed, bending down and picking up a book that was against the ground.

Shawn gasped as he instantly recognized the cover. It was the same book he was trying to read earlier. "H-hey! I have that book!" he shouted.

The girl's eyes widened in shock before looking down at her book. "You…like to read?"

"Totally. I think reading is so fun! Do you read often?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"Me too. But I always get interrupted by my family."

"Same here." She giggled softly and Shawn found out it was a very pretty laugh. She reached out her free hand to him. "I'm Mary. Nice to meet you."

Shawn hesitated before grabbing it. "Shawn."

Instantly she recoiled back. "Your hand is really cold."

"O-oh…sorry…" Just like that, the icy feeling was returning to him. _That's right, I'm dead. Of course I would be cold to her…What am I doing…I can't talk to a living girl. I should probably get out before anything happens._

She smiled softly, noticing his expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"N-no! You didn't. I…I just…" Shawn tried to think of a proper thing to say when he noticed Bon-Bon growing closer. He gasped and hid behind Mary. "Ah! Hide me!"

"Wha-why!?"

"Shh. If he asks, I'm not here!"

"Who?"

"Hello little girl!"

Mary gasped and looked up to see the tall blue animatronic rabbit standing at the other side of the table. He smiled sweetly as he leaned on the surface.

"U-uh, hi?" Mary muttered.

"Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Mary."

"Mary, huh? Well, Mary. I thought I saw a good friend of mine. His name is Shawn. Did you see anyone?"

"Uh…no."

Bon-Bon eyed her for a moment before sighing. "Okay then sweetie. Sorry to bother you. I have to go. Bye-bye! Have fun at Freddy's Pizzeria!" And just like that, the rabbit left.

Mary let out a breath as she turned around, expecting to see Shawn. "He's go-huh?"

Shawn was nowhere to be seen.

"Shawn? Where'd you go?"

"I'm here."

She turned around again and the boy was right in front of her. "AH!"

"SORRY!" He grabbed her arms before she could jump back. "By bad!"'

She gasped locking eyes with him. "You-you scared me."

"Ye-yeah…sorry." He chuckled nervously. "I do that a lot to people."

She eyed him, not realizing how he was still holding onto her. "Why didn't you want that bunny to see you?"

"Bon-Bon? O-oh, well…that's a long story."

"I have time."

"And it involves me tell you a lot of secrets."

"I can keep them."

"…"

She smiled, lifting up a hand to grab one of his. "Really. I'm a good listener. And usually people with a lot of secrets tend to have a want to get off their chest."

 _Hit the nail on the head, Mary_. Shawn thought, debating on whether or not to say at least a little bit to the girl. "I…" He looked into her eyes, holding on tighter to her hand. "…I can't."

Mary sighed before her gaze shifted down and landed on her book she dropped again. "Well…" A smile appeared on her face. "How about you and I read this together." She let go and grabbed the book, holding it out for him. "What do you say?"

Shawn blushed, nervously looking at book. "We-well…" He hesitantly smiled before nodding his head. "Okay!"

Mary giggled, grabbing his hand. "Okay, great!"

Later, back on stage, Freddy sighed irritably, rubbing the top of his hatless head during their first break of the day.

Bonnie noticed and rolled his eyes. "Will you get over it? I said I was sorry and Mike is fixing it as we speak. It's probably already done actually."

"That doesn't change the fact you ripped up my hat…" Freddy hissed.

"Technically Foxy did, so…" Bonnie trailed off when he noticed his leader/brother's glare grow darker. "I'm gonna shut up now."

"Smart move…" The brown bear huffed, straightening his bowtie before looking around at the children as he thought about the next song to sing to them. He only stopped when he noticed a familiar face hidden near the back of the room. "Shawn!?"

"Shawn?" Bonnie questioned. "What about him.

"He's out here!"

"WHAT!?" Bonnie slammed a paw to his mouth when he realized how loud he was, drawing the attention of some nearby families. He nervously looked at them while chuckling. "Hahaha…Sorry folks! Please don't worry about this silly little rabbit!"

Some of the kids giggled at him while the parents suspiciously eyed the robots. Once they looked away, Bonnie looked around until he found Shawn. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "Oh my…"

"What!?" Chica whispered-yelled, looking in the directions her brothers were staring. She gasped loudly before bursting out in strong giggles.

"Psst! Freddy!" a voice whispered. The three robots hesitantly turned around to see Mike hiding behind the curtain. He waved at them to come over. Once they were closer, Mike spoke up. "I sent Shawn out here a while ago and he still hasn't come back. Have you seen him?"

The three exchanged looks before backing up to allow the guard to see what they were staring at only a moment ago. "See for yourself." Freddy muttered.

Mike narrowed his eyes in confusion before looking off. In the distance there was Shawn, cuddled closely to a young girl Mike didn't know. A book was resting on their laps as they seemed to be reading together. Occasionally they would exchange looks and laugh together, sharing equal smiles before returning to the story. On closer inspection, Mike could see the two were also holding hands tightly as they leaned on each other.

"Who is that!?" Mike questioned, looking at the robotic animals.

"Shawn's got himself a girlfriend!"

Mike chuckled, a smirk playing on his face. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

A little while later, the spying robots and guard managed to sneak the info on Shawn to the others and all robots and ghosts were watching the young children as sneakily as they could. However all days must end and the girl ended up standing up and sadly looking at the boy.

"Sorry Shawn. I have to go home now."

"O-oh…"

"B-but I'll most likely be back by the end of the week. Maybe I can see you again then."

Shawn felt his smile return at full force and nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I'll definitely be here!"

Mary grinned happily. "Great! W-well…I'll see you later then." She picked up her book and waved awkwardly. "Bye."

"B-bye." The two stood in front of each other shyly. Just before Shawn was about to back away he felt something brush against his cheek. He felt his face heat up and turn a bright shade of red as his eyes widened in shock, looking at Mary in awe.

Mary backed up slowly, blushing herself after the small kiss she gave the boy. "W-well…see ya, Shawn." She gave one last smile before running off to find her family.

Shawn watched her go before finally he vanished from sight.

That night Shawn was glaring darkly over his book at his family, his face painted red. Everyone was laughing loudly as they teased the embarrassed boy.

"So Shawn, tell us more about your girlfriend," Sammy teased, smirking at her brother.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Sure, Shawn, sure." Sammy laughed loudly along with the others.

Shawn huffed at them, glaring at them. Though in his mind, he was secretly thrilled about the next time he is able to see Mary again.

* * *

 **So there you go! Shawn now has a love interest. Mari the Cutie, I hope this was good enough for you. I again apologize for how late this was.**

 **Honestly I don't have much else to say mostly because I am getting distracted greatly. My mom's friend is over and she has two cute babies and my mind is currently at a blank thanks to them so...I'll just end this now.**

 **I don't currently have a little preview for my next one-shot mostly because I don't have an idea for one just yet. But it should be up soon. After I update my truth and dare as well as my crossover story this will update again. Unless I have sudden inspiration for a new one-shot. So really, I have no clue when this will update. Probably about 2-3 weeks at the most.**

 **So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	19. Golden's Nightmare

**I ended up having sudden inspiration for a one-shot, so I quickly typed it up and decided to post it before I forgot about the idea. Honestly, even though I just quickly typed this up, I am very proud of this one for some reason. It may not be the best, but it made me happy and that's all I care about for this. Hopefully you all like it as well.**

 **I don't really have much to say so I'll shut up and give you the summary.**

* * *

 **Summary: Fredbear become frightened after a terrible incident and Spring is left to try and console the poor bear.**

* * *

It was a simple day for the pizza diner. The two main attractions of the restaurant, animatronics Fredbear and Spring, were happily singing out their songs to a boy celebrating his birthday. The party wasn't too large, at least compared to some of the other parties that have been celebrated there. Only a few of the boy's friends and his family, consisting of his parents and older brother.

However, there was something different with this party, and that was the birthday boy himself. The poor child did not seem to have the best of time at the moment. Instead he was curled up at his table, tears streaming down his face, glancing up at the animatronics in fright from time to time.

Fredbear sighed inwardly at the sight. It really wasn't the first time he and his younger brother unintentionally scared a child, but every time it happened it saddened the bear. The fact that it was the birthday boy, however made the situation worse for the robot.

"Get over it, Goldie Locks," Spring whispered to him, noticing how upset the bear was getting over this. "Kid doesn't like us. No big deal."

If he could, Fredbear would have responded back, but he was forced to continue on his song without interruption.

Spring sighed quietly as he strummed his guitar. "Let me guess…" He quietly cleared his throat before speaking again in a bad imitation of the bear. "But it is a big deal, Spring Bonnie. Our job is to bring joy to children, yet we are terrifying the birthday boy. I can't deal with that because I'm a big loser who can't handle when people don't like us."

Fredbear glared sharply at his brother from the corner of his eyes, not missing a beat with his song.

Noticing, Spring smirked, continuing his bad imitation. "And now I am admiring the fact that my little brother is so cool and smart and way better than I ever will be." The rabbit broke out in a stifled laughter, just as a sly paw came smacking in the back of his head. "Ouch!" he hissed, glaring at the smirking bear who was acting like nothing happened.

Backing away with an annoyed glare, Spring decided to drop the subject and just continue the song.

However, with the rabbit no longer distracting him, Fredbear was forced to focus on the scared child. To make matters worse for the bear, he wasn't allowed to step off stage for the next hour so he would be sadly staring at the birthday boy until he could finally take a break. _I'll try to cheer him up then_. He decided.

A few moments passed by and nothing much was changing, in fact the boy seemed to be growing more and more fearful of his surroundings. This became very clear to both animatronics, and frankly, Spring was having enough of the gloomy atmosphere that was growing thanks to the boy and Fredbear.

Looking around, his gaze landed on two familiar teens, Daniel and Luke Fazbear, the nephew and son of the building's owner. Stepping closer to the two without drawing attention to himself, Spring carefully leaned over the stage and quietly spoke to the two.

"Psst, hey! Boys!"

Looking up from their pizza, the teens curiously looked at the rabbit

"What is it, Spring?" Luke asked.

"See the birthday boy over there?" the animatronic asked, gesturing with his head.

"Yeah? What about him?" Danny asked.

"Figure out a way to cheer him up already so Fredbear doesn't act like a depressed stick in the mud."

The two humans rolled their eyes at the robot's attitude before standing up. "Okay, we'll try…" Danny complained with just as much attitude as the rabbit.

"Thanks boys."

They nodded and turned to face the child. However, just as they were about to approach him, the front door opened up and three teenage boys burst in with wicked grins.

"Who are they?" Danny questioned.

"I think they are some guys at our school." Luke answered.

Just then, the older brother of the birthday boy approached them. "Hey guys! Perfect timing! Follow me!"

The four friends turned to face the crying and scared child, wearing matching smirks.

The child noticed and began to cower even more. "Oh no…" he whispered, his tears falling down faster.

One of the boys began to laugh, nudging the older brother. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

The older brother joined in on the laughter, nodding his head. "Yeah, it's hilarious!" He turned to face his friends. "Say boys, my brother hasn't seen the animatronics up close yet. Why don't we help him get a closer look He will love it!"

The child's eyes widened in fear, shaking his head dramatically. "No! Please!"

His brother just ignored the pleas, getting ready to pick up the boy. "Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"

The four reached down, forcefully grabbing the child and hoisting him up high.

"This isn't good…" Danny muttered to his cousin. "Come on."

The two marched over to the four, Danny grabbing one by the front of his shirt.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!"

"Back off!" The bully snapped, roughly shoving Danny back.

"Ignore those losers." The older brother complained, carrying his brother closer to the stage where the animatronics were forced to stand in place and watch. "Come on! Help me bring him closer to the animatronics already!"

"No! I don't want to go!"

"Stop this!" Luke yelled, trying to help the boy.

"You heard the little man!" the brother grinned while shoving Luke away "He wants to get even closer! Hahaha!"

Fredbear backed up slightly as he watched the boy being shoved up near his face. Dropping his act, the bear tried to help the child. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

"NO!" the child screamed, tears pouring down his face.

Ignoring Danny and Luke trying to grab the boy, the brother smirked cruelly at his friends. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three! One…"

"NO! Please stop!"

"Two…"

"Let him go!"

"Three!" the four bully's roughly shoved the child forward, just as Fredbear let out a loud gasp of shock, the small head of the boy sliding in the mouth.

The bullies began to laugh at the terrified boy who was trying to get out. Fredbear went to grab the child and help him down, but the squirming boy shoved his hand by his head, accidently breaking off one of the spring locks inside.

The rest happened so fast, no one could comprehend the situation as it happened. The spring lock snapped, breaking Fredbear's jaw. Due to nothing keeping his mechanical head steady now, the weight of his head fell down onto the child's own skull.

A loud crushing noise rang out, successfully silencing everything in the room. All eyes were locked on the sudden gruesome scene of blood pouring out of the animatronic bear's mouth and the stiff, lifeless body hanging out.

All were still, not sure what to do or say. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose. Families nearby broke out in screams, grabbing their children and running out. Luke and Danny backed up in horror, shaking violently at the bloody scene. Spring had dropped his guitar, arm outstretched as if he were about to grab the bear, but his feet were frozen in place, the incident making him freeze up. The bullies were shaking, just as horrified as everyone else, the brother shaking harder than anyone else.

And Fredbear, Fredbear was absolutely in pure shock. He refused to look down at his body, knowing it was coated in the blood of the child. Oil tears were poking out from his eyes and his large paw was clenching onto the stiff body tightly, too shaken up to think of what else to do. _No…_ he thought, his tears falling down and mixing with the blood.

Suddenly Mr. Fazbear burst in the room, staring at everything with wide, disbelieving eyes. "No…" He broke out in a run over to the scene, shoving his way past the horrified teens. "Luke! Danny! Help me get this boy out! Now!"

Fredbear could only stiffly stand there as the Fazbear family carefully pulled the boy out. Finally the bear could see just how awful the situation was. The boy's head was greatly crushed, coated in the thick sticky blood. The once fear filled child was now completely unrecognizable. The bear's eyes slowly shifted down to see his bright yellow fur completely stained with the terrifying red liquid. _This…this can't be happening…No…_ He hesitantly looked back up to see Mr. Fazbear carefully tending the to the boy as Luke and Danny contacted help.

"Fre-fredbear…" Spring muttered, shakily placing a paw on his brother's shoulder, despite the blood now contacting him. "It's…it's gonna be…"

Suddenly Fredbear let out a garbled scream, collapsing on the ground. "NOOOO!"

* * *

Back on the stage of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Fredbear sprang up with a loud scream. "NOOOO!"

All the other animatronics jumped in fear, worriedly looking at the oldest robot.

"Fredbear!?" Freddy shouted, grabbing his brother by the shoulder. "Fredbear!"

The yellow bear continued to scream loudly, looking around blindly. All of a sudden, a yellow paw came swinging down, slapping the bear across the face. Finally growing quiet, Golden looked up to see Spring glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Goldie Locks?"

"I…th-the…boy…hurt…blood…" Golden suddenly lurched down, grabbing his stomach. "Oh god…"

"What!?" Spring questioned, shaking his head confused.

"Fredbear, everything's alright…" Freddy started. "You just had a nightmare."

Nervously, Golden looked up at his brother, eyes dripping with his oil tears. "Ni-nightmare…?"

"Is that even possible?" Bonnie questioned, stepping closer to the bear.

Looking around, Golden finally noticed he was indeed not in the diner. The horrific incident, just an awful nightmare. He racked his memory and nothing came up with him hurting a child. _Then again…_ he thought, remembering how Scott had tampered with his memory after Luke's death. Could it be possible he was forced to forget yet another terrible incident caused by him?

"Fredbear?" a voice softly questioned.

Jumping slightly, the yellow bear looked up at Luke who was worriedly standing in front of him. "You okay?"

"Lu-luke? It…it never happened, right? I…I never hurt a child back at the diner, right!?"

All eyes widened at the question, not expecting that being what was on the animatronic's mind.

"Heh, what?" Luke asked confused. "No. You never hurt anyone back at the diner." He nervously chuckled. "W-well…not counting me of course…hehehe…But that was just an accident so…"

"So…I never hurt a small boy on his birthday?"

Danny stepped up next, shaking his head. "No, of course not. You would never do that, Fredbear." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before smiling softly. "Look, you just had a bad dream. You have nothing to be shaken up about."

Still gasping loudly, Golden looked over the rest of his family for reassurance, even if there would be no way any of them would have any memory of the possible incident back then.

Luke gently placed a hand on Golden's shoulder. "We wouldn't lie to you, there was never a day when a child was hurt back at the diner. The only accident that ever happened back there was mine."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Golden slowly began to relax. "O-okay…okay…I'm alright."

"You sure, bro?" Bonnie asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Golden let out a small hesitate chuckle. "Just…just really shaken up from that dream. I'm just going to walk around to clear my head."

"Well…alright, Golden." Freddy spoke up. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be okay. A walk is all I need." With wobbly knees, Golden stood up, stretching his arms. "Sorry for troubling you all. Get some rest, alright?"

Everyone reluctantly let the old bear leave, slowly returning to their original spots, all but Spring.

The rabbit worriedly glared after his older brother. Once everyone seemed to return to their spots and Golden was completely out of the room, Spring stood up and followed after him. It didn't take long to find the distraught bear looking over an open window.

"You're gonna get caught by some random person, leaning out the window like that…" Spring muttered, stepping closer.

"I told you I'm fine Spring…" Golden whispered hoarsely, not even flinching at the sudden appearance.

"And I know ya well enough to know when ya lying." The rabbit leaned his back against the wall near the window and looked down at Golden. "Now talk, Goldie Locks."

The bear tiredly sighed. "You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Talk."

"…" Glancing up, he saw Spring's sharp green eyes locked onto him, not a hint of the rabbit's usual laid back attitude gracing his features. With another sigh, he finally began to speak. "…It's just…it felt so real…a child…a child was seriously hurt because of me…it was Luke's death all over again…"

"But it wasn't real. That never happened. And even _if_ it _did_ happen, I know it wouldn't have been your fault."

"But…"

"Enough!" Spring sighed. "Look, I never properly treated the very real incident with Luke right. I was the biggest asshole ever back then. So…when I see you just as shaken up as you were back then…I…" He paused to sigh. "I don't like it. I want to be able to help you through this like I should have back then."

"Spring…"

"So…please…please don't put blame on yourself…especially for something that never freaking happen!"

Golden chuckled softly at that.

"Now I want you to do something for me. Really think about the dream. Was it really your fault?"

The bear thought about the bullies in his dream, and how they forcefully put the child in the situation. "No... Someone else caused it."

"Well there you go!" Spring laughed. "See, I told you, you weren't to blame. See, I'm always right."

Golden softly laughed along with his younger brother. "Yeah…yeah you are, Spring. Thanks…"

"Ah, I didn't do anything. I'm just trying to make up for being such a lousy brother in the past…"

"You were never a lousy brother, Spring."

"…" The rabbit frowned slightly, looking away. "…I…L-let's not go changing the subject. The point of this was to make you feel better, and I think that job is done…" Pushing away from the wall, Spring stretched his limbs. "Well, I'm gonna sleep. Hanging out with a lame guy like you is boring…"

"Heh, right. Sorry for not being as interesting as you, little brother."

"…" Spring began to walk away, only stopping once he reached the door. "I am always here for you Fredbear. Don't forget that."

"I know Spring Bonnie. Thank you."

"…Heh…whatever…" With that said, Spring walked away.

Golden smiled as he watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, a faint frown returned to the bear's face. "…" Looking out the window again, Golden calmly observed the outside world. "That dream…I still can't get over how real it felt…it makes me wonder…if that was really just a dream…"

* * *

 **And there you have it. Now because of how I made my AU, there is no way the bite incident in game 4 could have ever happened in this timeline. But I really wanted to incorporate the bite scene in my story somehow. But the only thing I could come up with was put it in a dream. Also let's forget the fact that it was a robot had a dream in the first place, because even in this weird AU, I doubt that would be possible. Hehehe.**

 **So yeah, I'm gonna take a moment to praise myself for how well I've been keeping my promise on updating my stories more regularly. Now the only thing I have to worry about is my truth and dare story, which I hope will be out by a week. If not a week, definitely before 2 weeks...I hope...**

 **So yeah, I'm done rambling. I currently don't have a preview for my next one-shot, but I do have something I may upload soon, but that will most likely be after I update my truth and dare story as well as my crossover story.**

 **So with that said, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


	20. Another sneak peak sort of

**So, hey everyone. Sorry I have bee inactive for a while. I've been dealing with a lot of stress. My mother has recently been really sick and to put it simply there was a high chance it was cancer. Thank god it turned out okay, but she has still been really sick and down. So yeah, that added a lot to my stress lever and to top it all off, I'm back in school and have been dealing with a lot of stress here too. So...yeah, basically writing stories have been at the bottom of my mind.**

 **But I am slowly getting back in the swing of things again. So I thought I would send this one-shot I wrote in like ten minutes, so sorry for the possible crappy quality.**

 **Now this is kind of another sneak peak. For those who don't know I am going to publish another fnaf story once the new game comes out. It will feature new characters as well as my usual fnaf characters. Now this one-shot is kind of a sneak peak, but kind of not, mostly because there is a great chance everything in this story won't be mentioned in the real story, but you can still count it as canon to my future fnaf story. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Summary: A birthday party is taking place at the diner! Too bad the birthday boy isn't your normal kid.

* * *

"Happy birthday my dear, boy!" the mother shouted in joy, beaming down at the young ten-year-old boy.

"…"

"My, my Stacy, your son has grown so much within the last few years," the boy's aunt complimented, before smiling down at the child. "You are going to be a wonderful man someday; I just know it."

"…"

"Hey birthday boy! Come blow out the candles already!" the child's friend shouted, eagerly looking over the chocolate cake sitting on the large round table.

"…"

The boy could hear loud footsteps coming from behind him. Emotionlessly he turned around to see a large towering yellow bear and rabbit behind him, both wearing matching grins. "Well hello there little boy. I hear it is your tenth birthday today! You must be so excited!"

"…"

"…eh…" the bear glanced at the rabbit.

The boy could see the bunny roll his eyes before stepping closer. "Are you ready to blow out your candles and make a wish, kid?"

"…"

"…uh…" This time the rabbit looked over at the bear, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. "W-well then…I…uh…"

The bear cleared his throat. "Well, my little brother Spring Bonnie and I hope you enjoy this delicious cake my boy. It is a Fazbear specialty."

"…"

Finally the rabbit's obviously forced smile vanished showing off a very real annoyed sneer."Jeez kid, at least say 'thanks' or something…emotionless brat…" His old fake joyful tone quickly melted away to show off a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Spring…" the bear hissed.

"What Goldie Locks. The kid's not even showing a smile!"

"Stop calling me that…"

"No way."

"Thanks…" a small voice whispered out. It was so faint, that the two animatronics had to tilt their ears downward just to catch it.

"Wha…"

The boy slowly looked up, a faint smirk forming on his face. "Thanks…" The boy's eyes narrowed down in amusement, locking with the rabbit's.

"…" Spring felt his eye twitch. _Is this kid mocking me or something…?_

Fredbear didn't seem to notice the challenging look the birthday boy was giving Spring and beamed a bright smile. "Well you are welcome! Now let's go blow out those candles."

Just then the door to the building opened up, two teenage boys walking in.

"Oh! A birthday party!" the boy with the shaggy brown hair and thick glasses smiled at the sight. "Forgot Dad planned one today."

The other teen, with his long inky black hair and sharp green eyes, scoffed. "There's like a party everyday Luke."

"Still, I'm glad to see them. The birthday kid always has the best time!"

"Not this time…" Spring muttered, walking over to them. He glared sharply down at the little boy. "That kid is trouble. I just know it…"

"Oh why? Did he call you a girl because of your name?" Danny chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Watch it, brat…" Spring hissed, glaring at the teen. "And no, there is just something odd about him. He's…just weird."

"Ah, I bet he's alright. Maybe he is just shy." Luke grinned, looking over the boy. There didn't seem anything wrong with him. Neatly combed blond hair, large round grey eyes, and a perfectly clean sweater vest over a dress shirt and dress pants to match. Despite the overly well-groomed look to him, which was a rare and odd sight compared to all the other children that would show up, this boy looked just like a typical quiet kid to Luke.

"Okay everyone! Time to light up these candles!" Fredbear announced.

"Hey we can do it! Luke shouted, linking his arm with his cousin's.

Danny glared at the nerdy teen. "Why do I have to help?" he whispered.

"'Cause I said so. Plus, I know you have a lighter on you. Come on!"

Danny groaned, but allowed his cousin to pull him along. He looked around nervously, to make sure his uncle wasn't nearby. He wouldn't want the old man to question why he had a lighter and risk getting caught with his secret stash of cigarettes. "Okay! Here we go kiddo!" Danny quickly yanked out the small silver lighter and lit the candles, the fire illuminating the ten-year old's face.

"…" the boy simply stared at the candles emotionlessly. He almost seemed frozen, not daring to move an inch, just watching the flames dance around.

"Come on! Blow them out already!" an impatient boy shouted.

Danny eyed the child. Normally it was hard to keep kids from blowing out the candles as someone was lighting them. Why was this kid just standing as still as a statue?

"See? Told ya he was weird…" Spring whispered to the teen.

Danny rolled his eyes at the rabbit and knelt down. "Hey? You okay kid?"

"…"

"Don't you want to blow out the candles."

"No."

"Huh?"

The boy slowly turned his head to face Danny. "I don't want to."

"…w-why not?"

"They are pretty."

"Wha-?"

The mother sighed tiredly. "Honestly sweetie, I don't know why you do every year." She leaned down and blew them out for the boy before grabbing a knife. "Okay cake time!"

All the children cheered loudly, that is except the birthday boy.

Danny's eyes widened when he noticed a sad look crossing the kid's face. "He-hey. It's okay."

"I liked looking at the flame…"

The teen looked around, noticing the animatronics moved away to help out the other kids and Luke was currently talking to his father. "Great…why me…?" He sighed and patted the boy on the back. "Wait here."

Sprinting to the kitchen, Danny quickly grabbed a box of candles before running back to the boy. He knelt down and quickly lit one up. "Here kid, look."

The boy's dull grey eyes widened in shock, quickly being drawn in to the small tiny flame. "Pretty…"

Danny chuckled, making sure to keep the candle a good distance from the boy. "There, better now?"

"Yes…thank you."

"Danny!" Mr. Fazbear's voice rang out. "Come over here! I got some news to tell you about!"

"Ah, crap. Sorry kid. I got to blow this out."

"Can I light some more by myself?"

"Haha, yeah, sorry kid, but no. Wouldn't want this place burning down, would we?" Just ask your mommy nicely if she will light a candle or something back home for you, okay?"

"Oh…okay…"

Danny sighed. "Look, I'll light one more before you leave. Just call for Danny, okay kid?"

"…Vincent."

"Huh?"

"My name is Vincent."

"Well okay Vincent." Danny smiled, ruffling the boy's head. "See you before your leave."

The teen didn't notice how Vincent's eyes were locked on the hand holding the box of birthday candles and lighter. "Thanks…"

He watched Danny leave, eyes never leaving the candles and lighter. Right before the teen approached his uncle, Vincent smiled widely as he noticed Danny ditch the objects next to the napkin dispenser of a nearby table.

* * *

The party didn't seem to last long. Danny quickly noticed many of the kids leaving. "Huh? Wonder if Vincent forgot already…Oh well…" Feeling a need for a smoke, Danny reaching in his pocket to look for a cigarette and his lighter. When he couldn't find the square lighter, he looked around. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

Remembering how he hid before he talked to his uncle earlier, Danny cursed softly and ran to the spot. "Should be right…What!?"

"What's wrong, Danny?" Luke asked.

"My lighter! It's…" Suddenly the image of the odd fire loving, blond birthday boy crossed his mind. "Vincent…"

* * *

 **Many years later…**

"Hmm…Five children missing. Last seen at local Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…?"

A man, with long dyed purple hair, scanned the newspaper with his large grey eyes. An unlit cigarette hanging in his mouth.

"Interesting…Wonder who killed them…"

" _You don't know they are dead_ ," a mysterious voice whispered out.

The man ignored it and smirked. "Please…they are dead. Dead, dead, dead!" He chuckled and sat up, dropping the paper on the ground. He pulled out a regular old lighter, finally able to take a puff of his cancer stick. "Now, just to find out who this mysterious killer is. I have to give him my props. After all, he and I have something in common now."

The man laughed crazily, throwing his cheap lighter to the table. It clattered against the wooden table, landing next to yet another lighter. A much older and no longer working, silver square lighter.

* * *

 **And there you go! More Vincent! This time you all get to see what he was like as a boy. And honestly there is a lot of important details about him I threw in here. They are not too hidden so I'm sure you all can figure out what about Vincent is really important, besides his love of fire...And also there may be one important detail that actually might go over everyone's heads at first but is really important to know about Vincent. It is so important that this is all I am going to say for now, but I'm sure if you think about it you may figure it out. I will give one hint, you may have to think about what this 'sneak peak' and my other one from before have in common.**

 **So yeah, like I mentioned above, this was written in like ten minutes, so sorry if this wasn't too good, but honestly I liked it. So I guess that's all that matters.**

 **So now I guess I've said everything I really need to. I am going to start updating my other stories again hopefully soon. A lot of my stress has been relieved today, so I may get back into writing my stories again. No promises though, because school can be very unpredictable for me.**

 **So until next time! Bye! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
